Lazos de Sangre
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Sentimientos confusos por los lazos de sangre, una perla que otorga poderes, disputas entre científicos, y por supuesto mucho drama.
1. Prólogo Foto de Navidad

Este fanfic para mentes maduras, sin ánimo de lucro, sus personajes (como Sonic y cía) son del Sonic Team, el resto de personajes son de mi propiedad, así que ojo si los quieres usar, para ello manda un e-mail:  
tete-chin@sonicrules.zzn.com  
También te puedes pasar por:  
  
O localizarme en el messenger:  
teresaxsonic@hotmail.com  
Lazos de sangre  
  
Como en cualquier tarjeta navideña, la ciudad estaba preciosa, tan iluminada que incluso parecía de día, las tiendas que aún permanecían abiertas mantenían su música suave de la temporada, mezclándose los sonidos en la calle al abrirse sus puertas. A través de las ventanas se podía apreciar el ambiente de felicidad que había en su interior, risas, cantos, niños jugando, aquella navidad era como otra más, lo mismo para Sonic y su grupo, que a punto estaban de encontrarse para ir a pasar la velada juntos. Había nevado mucho la pasada noche, lo que todos esperaban para aquellas navidades, dejando la ciudad blanca. Amy aún estaba en su casa, su pequeña casita toda llena de adornos, de luces de colores, con el gran árbol que sus amigos le habían ayudado a decorar, había sido divertido, lo recordaba y reía, aunque ahora no era su risa de siempre, en su mirada había cierta nostalgia, quizás algo de tristeza, bajó la cabeza un momento, luego la alzó para encender una vela junto a la que había una fotografía, algo vieja y gastada, la figura se veía de cuerpo entero, algo lejos, era la foto de un erizo de mediana edad, con un gracioso bigote, dos púas caían a los laterales de su cara, el resto en punta, quizás un poco como Sonic, tenía el flequillo rebelde, como la misma Amy, y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban más que la vela que la chica rosa había encendido a su lado. Todo enmudeció durante unos segundos en los que la muchacha recordó algo, cerró sus ojos y vio a aquel erizo cogiéndola en brazos siendo ella más pequeña, oyó en su mente unas palabras que parecían no haberse borrado por el paso del tiempo "maldito doctor... no temas cariño, todo saldrá bien" y cogiendo aire volvió a la realidad, susurró aquellas palabras mágicas mirando en dirección a la foto "todo saldrá bien" y haciendo una reverencia continuó "feliz navidad, papá". Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta, corrió hasta ésta y la abrió, al otro lado estaba Sonic, con su chaqueta roja y su gorro de Santa Claus.  
-¿Vas a venir? se hace tarde...- Dijo Sonic sin dejarla terminar de saludar.  
Detrás de Sonic, algo más apartado estaba Tails haciendo un muñeco de nieve gigante, el erizo se giró un momento a mirarlo cuando una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza, se oyó la risa histérica de Knuckles, a Sonic maldecirle y declararle la guerra, pero antes de salir corriendo tras él, Amy le agarró del brazo y le dio un paquete, éste se detuvo, la miró dudoso un momento, aceptó el paquete, lo abrió, era una bufanda, sonrió y se la puso, le dio las gracias con su voz muy bajita, casi inaudible, y salió corriendo tras Knuckles con una bola de nieve en la mano, Amy sonrió también, colocó su abrigo rojo sobre el vestido verde que se había puesto, cerró la puerta y fue tras ellos.  
Por las calles blancas aún paseaban algunos grupos de amigos, la fiesta pasaba de la media noche pero el ánimo seguía en alto, algunas botellas de alcohol rodaban por el suelo, aunque esto no ocurría cerca del grupo de Sonic, ellos simplemente reían, comentaban cosas, sentados en una parte apartada del parque, que a pesar del frío era más resguardada. Ninguno de ellos llegó a saber de qué hablaban exactamente, lo importante era que estaban juntos, como una familia, y para eso se habían reunido, todos habían quedado solos por un motivo u otro, habían reemplazado la ausencia de sus familiares por la compañía de sus amigos, creando una nueva familia. Así miraba Amy a Sonic, como el patriarca, el mayor que debía cuidar de todos, se imaginaba a Knuckles como a un primo peleón, a Tails como un hermano pequeño, su nueva familia, así la sombra de sus recuerdos no la perseguirían. A la luz de una farola se definió una figura femenina que llamó la atención del equidna, éste miró hacia Sonic y el erizo asintió con la cabeza, Amy pensó para sí misma que su primo le estaba pidiendo permiso al patriarca para salir con la chica murciélago e intentó acallar su risita, pero de todas formas, Knuckles se levantó de su sitio, se sacudió la nieve que tenía encima y fue en busca de su cita.  
-Qué bien que ya salgan juntos.- Dijo Amy una vez se alejaron.  
-Bah, no creo que hagan nada, Knux es demasiado tímido.- Rió Sonic.  
-Habló el experto...- Le cortó Tails.  
Sonic agarró de la cabeza a Tails y comenzó a frotarle con el puño la oreja, haciéndole rabiar, Amy rió más todavía, saltando a la espalda de Sonic, jugando con ellos, ayudando un poco a Tails, y aprovechando también para quedarse abrazada al cuello de Sonic, así se sentía mejor, con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su querido erizo azul.  
Pasó un rato y Tails ya empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, tenía sueño, ya era tarde para él, así que se despidió y comenzó a caminar.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Dijo Sonic con una mirada tierna, protectora.  
Tails sonrió y dijo que no hacía falta, eso sí, antes de irse del todo se despidió llamando a Sonic "Don Experto" a lo que Sonic le miró por encima del hombro, ya lo sabía que se había quedado solo con Amy, no hacía falta que le diese más pistas, ya le bastaba con los ojitos implorosos de la muchacha clavados en él. Tras irse Tails, se quedaron callados un momento, Amy, que se había sentado al lado de Sonic, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, sin decir nada, Sonic no se movió, la miró de reojo, tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo, dio un resoplido, algo que a Amy le pareció una señal de que le estaba molestando, así que se incorporó, sin mirarle, uniendo sus propias manos, entrelazando los dedos, algo cabizbaja, sólo le quedaba esperar a que Sonic se fuese, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirando al frente, a la nada entre sombras.  
-Oye una cosa...- Comenzó por fin Sonic llamando la atención a Amy. -siempre por estas fechas, y por el resto de fiestas, te pones... no sé, rara, ¿qué te pasa?  
Amy se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero si Sonic quería que se sincerase, lo iba a hacer, todo lo que le pidiese, todo por él. Le explicó que en las fiestas en las que se reunía la familia, en las que veía a todos reuniéndose con sus padres y hermanos, ella echaba de menos su familia real, casi no les recordaba, a quien más recordaba era a su padre, pero que la imagen de su madre se había borrado, y tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que pensaba eran sus hermanos.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?- Preguntó Amy clavando sus ojos en él.  
-No.- Dijo Secamente Sonic apartando su vista de ella.  
-Vamos, algo tienes que recordar, yo tenía unos 5 años cuando me separé de ellos ¿Tú no recuerdas cómo era tu madre? O si tenías hermanos...- Insistió Amy.  
-He dicho que no.- Volvió a decir Sonic, ahora más serio.  
-¿Me estás mintiendo? Algo tienes que recordar, venga, yo me he sincerado contigo, haz tú lo mismo.  
-Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieses.- Sonic se giró hacia un lado.  
-Sí que lo has hecho, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué insistes en guardártelo todo para ti?  
-...- Sonic quedó callado un momento. -Ya estamos discutiendo otra vez...  
-Eres tú el que discute.- Amy comenzó a perder fuerza en su voz.  
-Yo sólo pretendía...- Sonic la miró, Amy parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. -Joder... sólo quería... esto...  
Sonic empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo, sacó algo plano envuelto en papel de regalo, Amy lo miró con curiosidad pensando "¿una tarjeta? ¿para mí?" Sonic se la ofreció sin mirarla, ésta la aceptó, pero al abrir el paquete vio que no era una postal, parecía una foto con dedicatoria, pero el erizo que salía no era él, le sonaba, la foto era de buena calidad, bien conservada, se podía apreciar la imagen de cintura hacia arriba de un erizo de ojos esmeralda, púas caídas, bigote gracioso... era el erizo de la foto que ella tenía, en la dedicatoria ponía "os quiero, familia" y en la firma podía leerse "Mike Rose", detrás ponía el año, era una foto de hacía 10 años. Amy cogió tanto aire que pensó que se ahogaba, puso su mano temblorosa delante de su boca, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, miró a Sonic, que seguía con su mirada seria clavada en el frente de la nada, y acercó su mano libre hasta él, rozando con sus fríos dedos el cuello de Sonic, éste se estremeció cambiando su mirada, su otra mano, con la foto, la puso al otro lado de la cara de Sonic, le susurró un "gracias" y fue acercando su cara a la de él, que notaba su proximidad, su aliento, la miró, vio cómo cerraba los ojos al estar separados por sólo 10 cm, empezó a cerrar los ojos él también, dejándose llevar, respirando el mismo aire, separando ligeramente los labios cuando iban a besarse, pero se detuvo, rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro a Amy, apartándola un poco, primero negó con la cabeza, y con sus ojos aún cerrados susurró "No" Amy sonrió, abriendo un poco sus ojos, viéndole tan ruborizado que parecía Knuckles, murmuró "Vale" y le besó la mejilla, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se abrazó a él, Sonic la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola fuerte, respirando con dificultad aún, y en el silencio de la madrugada de navidad, Amy pudo notar el corazón del erizo azul latir tan fuerte y tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo por sí solo. 


	2. Capítulo 1 La perla roja

Cap1  
El avión de Tails, el Tornado, iba tan deprisa que el propio aire parecía cortar, Tails con sus gafas de aviador puestas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, algo que Sonic no necesitaba, subido sobre el aparato, el erizo mantenía el equilibrio, hasta que llegaron a la zona que Sonic buscaba, una vez allí, el erizo hizo un salto al vacío con su tabla de snowboard, dando mil volteretas en el aire antes de caer deslizándose por el lateral nevado de una colina. Una vez se detuvo miró hacia arriba, esperando al avión de Tails, que se veía llegando hasta él, aterrizando, el zorrito llegó a su altura con otra tabla de snowboard, ambos subieron la colina y volvieron a deslizarse, esta vez entrando en el helado bosque, sorteando los obstáculos, hasta que en un vistazo hacia atrás, Tails no vio a Sonic, se detuvo un momento, intentando encontrarle, oyó un grito y se asustó, bajó de su tabla y comenzó a correr en la dirección de la voz, pero al llegar hasta Sonic vio lo que había pasado, cuando se estaba deslizando a toda velocidad cerca de cierto árbol, el equidna rojo le saltó encima, haciendo que Sonic arrastrase la cara por la nieve unos metros.  
-Hola, Sonic.- Dijo de forma graciosa Knuckles, subido aún sobre el erizo, agarrándole por los hombros.  
-¡Bájate ya! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!  
Tails rió al verles, al parecer, Knuckles estaba en una misión en esa zona, en una misión con Rouge, ahora trabajaban juntos, ella fue quien le metió en todo aquello, se habían compenetrado tan bien en ARK que el jefe de Rouge decidió que trabajasen en equipo, a cambio ofrecía una mejor seguridad para la Master Emerald, y ese día iban a destruir una base que el Dr. Eggman había instalado en las cercanías, justo debajo de ese árbol debían aparecer los robots centinelas que Knuckles tenía que neutralizar.  
-Y me has confundido con el enemigo...- Dijo Sonic al acabar Knuckles su relato.  
-¿Qué dices? Soy un profesional, nunca me equivoco...- Le corrigió el equidna.  
-¡Pero si me has saltado encima!- Le gritó Sonic.  
-Te he saltado encima porque es divertido...- Concluyó Knuckles.  
Tails cayó de culo de la risa, la cara que ponía Sonic en ese momento era para sacarle una foto y guardarla para la posteridad, sólo el sonido del trasmisor que llevaba Knuckles les hizo callar.  
-Aquí Rouge, ¿qué pasa con los centinelas?- Exigió una voz en el trasmisor.  
-Tranquila, nena, por aquí no ha pasado ningún robot.- Respondió Knuckles.  
-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Esto es muy raro... algo no me huele bien, parece como si el viejo hubiese cambiado los planes a última hora... ¡ops!  
La comunicación se volvió inestable, se oían golpes metálicos, disparos, todo hasta que la comunicación se cortó definitivamente, Knuckles se quedó helado, al igual que Tails y Sonic, allí inmóviles, presenciando la escena sin poder hacer nada, Sonic rompió el hielo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Knuckles y le dijo que no se preocupase, que si quería le podía acompañar a salvarla, Knuckles puso una sonrisa falsa.  
-Es una chica fuerte, no se dejará intimidar tan fácilmente.  
Y los tres héroes se pusieron en camino, como siempre hacían. Sin ser vistos se infiltraron en la base, como si viviesen un recuerdo, los mismos robots, las mismas luchas, aunque aquella base más que nada a Sonic le hacía pensar en otro rescate, el de Amy, no quería pensar en ella, y menos en ese momento, pero cada vez que destruía otro robot, atravesaba otra metálica puerta, en su mente aparecían las imágenes de cuando la apresaban a ella y él tenía que salvarla, pensó que Knuckles quizás se sintiese ahora así, como él se sentía, al fin y al cabo, Rouge y el equidna empezaban a salir como pareja. Sonic dio un par de sacudidas con la cabeza e intentó centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, abrir la última puerta hasta las celdas, allí estaba Rouge, esperándoles tras los barrotes, al verles les saludó como si nada.  
-¡Hola, Knuxy! ¡ni te imaginas lo que he encontrado!  
Knuckles se ruborizó ante el mote, y ante las burlas de Sonic, que de forma pija empezó a imitar a Rouge, cosa que a ésta no le hizo la menor gracia, habían salido de las celdas y seguían discutiendo (búrlate de Rouge y te lo recordará toda la vida, sino, que se lo digan a Knuckles, aún hoy en día no le ha perdonado aquella ocasión en que le llamó "imbécil"), dos personas tan egocéntricas, fanfarronas, estaban predestinadas a discutir, ambos estaban a la defensiva, incluso cuando la chica murciélago mostró su descubrimiento en la otra sala, una especie de perla roja del tamaño de una bola de billar, Sonic siguió con sus comentarios:  
-Por eso te pillaron, las joyas son tu perdición... cuidado, Knuckles, que esta chica cualquier día te cambia por un diamante...  
Rouge estaba indignada, cogió la perla y la puso delante de las narices de Sonic, intentando explicarle que no era una joya normal (y en el fondo nunca eran joyas normales) que esa perla era especial, se decía que podía dar y quitar poderes a voluntad de su portador, Sonic hizo un gran "JA" antes de que las alarmas sonasen y por la puerta apareciesen los robots de Eggman con el propio doctor al frente.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? La pandilla al completo...- Dijo en tono burlón Eggman.  
-Ey, doc, dame un respiro, pones esta joya a la vista y esperas que nadie intente llevársela.- Bromeó Rouge.  
El científico rió entre dientes, mandando a su ejercito sobre ellos, al parecer estaba estudiando esa perla y no iba a permitir que nadie le estropease las investigaciones, aunque como siempre, el grupo de Sonic era más hábil, ágil, rápido, pero no perfecto, la batalla se trasladó a fuera del recinto, Sonic destruyó el robot gigante de Eggman y vio que a Rouge le había caído la perla, así que fue a recuperarla, Rouge le gritó que no la tocase, y Sonic, convencido de que lo decía por egoísmo, la cogió de todas formas, notando que le quemaban las manos, la lanzó al aire, momento en el que Eggman la intentaba recoger, equivocándose de botón y disparando su cañón, la perla chocó y salió disparada a kilómetros de distancia. Tails miraba a la lejanía, intentando calcular la distancia, Knuckles miraba sin expresión a Rouge, que tras dar un descomunal grito había saltado sobre Eggman, traqueteándolo por el cuello sin dejar de decir "miperlamiperlamiperla" Sonic había metido las manos en la nieve, él no sabía que Rouge llevaba unos guantes especiales y que por eso ella no se había quemado.  
En otro lugar, Amy hacía un muñeco de nieve con cierto parecido a Sonic cuando algo rojo cayó a toda velocidad ante ella, derritiendo el muñeco, Amy se asustó, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero al ver que nada se movía se volvió a acercar, algo enfadada por la destrucción de su obra de arte, con su martillo en la mano sacado de la nada, intentó coger la bola de billar roja, pero ésta estaba muy caliente, así que como pudo la metió en un cubo recogiendo nieve, le pareció que una piedra caliente sería idóneo para unos baños termales, así que la metió en una cajita de verja en la piscina, al poco se convirtió en lo dicho, el agua estaba a una temperatura fabulosa, si no fuese por el terrible frío que hacía fuera se habría metido a tomar un baño caliente... igualmente se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua relajante cuando oyó voces a su espalda, a toda velocidad venía Sonic acompañado de Tails, Knuckles y Rouge, aún discutían, se culpaban el uno al otro de la pérdida de la joya, Sonic argumentaba que el fanatismo de Rouge había sido el causante, sin embargo Rouge seguía en que era Sonic el que no escuchaba nunca. Amy se salió, se secó los pies y se calzó, corrió hasta ellos a saludarles, pero las miradas de Rouge y Sonic eran tan penetrantes que se detuvo en seco. Tails le explicó lo que había pasado.  
-¿Como una bola de billar roja?- Se le adelantó a la descripción Amy.  
Todos se giraron hacia ella.  
-Eso mismo, dámela.- Dijo Rouge.  
-No hace falta que seas tan maleducada.- Se impuso Sonic. -Mejor me la da a mí, en tus manos es algo peligroso.  
-Al menos en mis manos no sale "volando"- Rouge volvió a la defensiva.  
Amy les miraba a uno y a otro, trajo la perla roja, Tails cogió la caja y se sentó, a ver hasta donde podía llegar la discusión, Amy por el contrario no quería seguir oyéndoles discutir, se suponía que eran todos amigos, una familia, agarró del brazo a Sonic y con ojitos de perrito abandonado le imploró que parasen, Sonic se calló un momento, pero Rouge, que entre sus virtudes no estaba el saber mantener la boca cerrada, continuaba, a pesar de que Sonic ya no la miraba, ella intentaba llamarle la atención.  
-¡Me debes una! ¿recuerdas?- Le gritó Rouge con todo el descaro que podía.  
-Eso es entre tú y yo.- Sonic la volvió a mirar, había logrado captar su atención.  
-Ya, claro, pero he estado investigando, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes mantener tu identidad en secreto por siempre?  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¿a quién le importa?- Dijo Sonic haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.  
-A ti.- Respondió Rouge empujando con su índice en el centro del pecho de Sonic. -Si quiero puedo hacerte mucho daño, así que no me tientes...  
-Déjalo ya, Rouge.- Cortó Knuckles a sabiendas de hasta dónde podía llegar a ser cruel.  
-De eso nada, delante tuya se porta bien, pero luego me trata con desprecio, como si fuese una ramera...- Dijo Rouge indignada.  
-¡Ah! ¿o no lo eres?- Sonic puso su voz más burlona.  
-Tú...- Comenzó Rouge cabreada. -¡Si no fuese por mí no habrías conseguido la foto de Mike Rose!  
-¿La foto de mi padre?- Murmuró Amy.  
-Sí, pequeña, ¿no te ha dicho Sonic cómo es que sabía su nombre cuando tú ni lo recordabas?- En los labios de Rouge se atravesó una sonrisa de depredador.  
-Cállate.- Sonic se había puesto extremadamente serio.  
-¿Sonikku?- Amy se giró hacia él, pero éste seguía con su mirada en Rouge.  
-Venga, erizo, díselo, también puedo darle una copia de los archivos que encontré, y de paso le presentas a toda la familia, dale la foto que te di en un principio, donde están sus hermanos... ¡ah, claro! No puedes dársela porque TÚ sales en esa foto, Sonic... ¿o debería decir "Cristian"?  
Amy se soltó de golpe del brazo de Sonic, no podía ser, Rouge lo estaba diciendo para hacer daño.  
-No es verdad... ¿a que no, Sonikku?- Amy insistía, dio un paso hacia atrás.  
-Claro que no, es obvio que miente...- Dijo Sonic sin despegar sus ojos de Rouge.  
-¿Mentir? ¿yo? La verdad es más divertida.- Rouge miró a Amy, en el fondo le sabía mal, quería fastidiar a Sonic, no a la pequeña.  
Amy dio otro paso hacia atrás, sus recuerdos eran ahora flashes intermitentes en su mente confusa, volvía a recordar aquella escena de su padre, y ahora de forma más clara al resto de su familia, recordaba tres hermanos mayores, Nico, Elliot, y... un hermano tres años mayor que ella, Amy sintió un escalofrío, se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a mirar a Sonic, no quería creerlo, aquel sentimiento no era fraternal, no podía ser fraternal.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó con los ojos húmedos Amy.  
-Oh, vamos, ¿no te lo habrás creído?- Sonic dejó de mirarla.  
-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Gritó Amy. -Me hiciste pensar que estaba sola...  
La muchacha comenzó a llorar, Tails se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Amy la rechazó, le dio un manotazo, con su respiración ajetreada agarró la caja donde estaba la perla roja y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.  
-Dame eso.- Ordenó Sonic más serio. -No hagas tonterías.  
Pero Amy no le hizo caso, Sonic se le acercó, otro paso atrás y un haz de luz la hizo desaparecer empujando a Sonic, haciéndole caer.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Knuckles estaba aún confuso, eso de pensar que Sonic no era Sonic, o que fuese Sonic pero otro Sonic, era demasiado para él.  
Sonic se levantó y se sacudió tan deprisa como pudo.  
-¡Metalla!- Gritó el erizo en dirección al haz de luz, y antes de irse se giró a Rouge. -Esto es culpa tuya, no quiero que se vuelva a hablar del tema.  
Rouge se quedó callada un momento viendo cómo Sonic corría tras el secuestrador, ahora pensaba con más claridad, de verdad que no quería hacerle daño a Amy.  
-¿No vamos tras él?- Preguntó al aire Knuckles sin entender aún lo que pasaba.  
-Nah, mejor que lo resuelvan ellos...- Contestó Tails. -Rouge... ¿es cierto? ¿Sonic y Amy son hermanos?  
-...- Rouge se giró hacia el zorro. -¿No has oído a Sonic? No se habla más del tema.  
-Vaya... para ser una espía que guarda secretos vitales para la nación, no eres capaz de tener la boca cerrada, y ahora que te pedimos explicaciones te haces la tonta...- Dijo Knuckles en un momento de lucidez.  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Capítulo 2 Sentimientos metálicos

Cap2  
  
En el interior de la base metálica de Eggman, en una de las celdas, Amy estaba presa una vez más, ya como una rutina, pero ese era el peor día para secuestrarla, Amy estaba en muy baja forma, cuando Metal Sonic se la llevó con su velocidad en aquellas fechas, el aire helado y la ligera nieve que había caído, a Amy le había quedado la ropa húmeda, notaba que la respiración le era cada vez más dificultosa, pero estaba segura que todo saldría bien, eso era lo que decía siempre su padre, y aunque aún estaba algo molesta por la mentira de Sonic, sabía que su héroe la vendría a rescatar como siempre, así, entre la tos que había empezado a asomar, esbozó una sonrisa. El silencio de la celda se vio turbado por la puerta abriéndose, la figura azulada de un erizo reflejó entre los barrotes, Amy miraba sin demasiada ilusión, adivinaba que no era Sonic, los movimientos mecánicos delataban a Metal Sonic, frío como siempre traía una bandeja con comida, al parecer órdenes de Eggman, un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan, después de tantas horas ahí dentro su prisionera debía tomar algo.  
-Come, órdenes del Dr. Eggman- Sonó la voz metálica del erizo.  
Levantando ligeramente la cabeza, Amy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa, se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó a él, cogió la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo, a un costado suyo.  
-¿Sabes algo? En este momento te envidio, ojalá pudiese como tú seguir adelante sin que mis sentimientos se interpusiesen, y eso que los que son como tú siempre me han dado pena, supongo que os compadezco.  
El engendro mecánico buscó en su base de datos y no encontró nada sobre aquello que le estaba contando la muchacha rosa, envidia, compasión.  
-No me constan esas palabras.- Dijo Metal Sonic.  
-Es normal, Eggman no os ha dado nunca sentimientos...  
Y Amy se acercó más al inmóvil Metal Sonic.  
-Nunca sabrás lo que es el amor...- Continuó Amy.  
-Eso es una debilidad.- Intentó "razonar" el erizo mecánico.  
-Puede, pero es... placentero.- Amy puso lo que quizás fuese la sonrisa más triste del mundo, recordando la fiesta de navidad y su abrazo con Sonic.  
-Placer... ¿como cuando salgo victorioso contra Sonic?  
Ella le miró un momento, volviendo a la realidad, y rió por lo bajo.  
-Más o menos... pero...  
Amy se acercó mucho más a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro helado de Metal, con sus manos unidas a su propia espalda, notando alivio en su frente ardiente.  
-Pero nunca sentirás el placer de un roce...- Amy separó sus manos y una acarició la mejilla metálica del falso erizo, como cuando hizo lo mismo con Sonic, sonrió al ver a Metal cerrando sus ojos. -...de una caricia...- Y se abrazó a él, sintiendo algo parecido a lo que sentía abrazando a Sonic, en verdad algo de él vivía en el interior de aquel ser metálico. -...de un abrazo, de las mariposas en el estómago, del cosquilleo de las hormigas recorriendo tu cuello y tu espalda, por eso te compadezco, es algo que deberías aprender, eso te haría sentir, y sentir mejor. Mejor que cualquier victoria...- Amy estaba segura ahora, aquello no era fraternal. -Me da igual que su nombre sea Sonic The Hedgehog o Cristian Rose, es mi héroe...  
El falso Sonic fue registrando minuciosamente aquellas palabras en su base de datos, intentando asimilar todo lo que le era desconocido, metáforas que apuntó con un signo de interrogación detrás, sin poder darle explicación al tacto suave, caliente, de la muchacha que había secuestrado, explicación a aquella sensación que tenía en ese mismo momento. La experiencia le había enseñado muchas sensaciones acerca de aquel mundo del que sólo tenía datos, y siguió experimentando, rodeando a Amy con sus propios brazos de metal, notando cómo Amy temblaba y se estremecía ante su toque helado. Mientras Metal acariciaba con sus puntiagudos dedos la cabeza de Amy, notó que poco a poco la chica iba perdiendo fuerza y se apoyaba cada vez más en él, desmayándose en sus fuertes brazos, así, con ella en brazos, escuchó la alarma de "alerta de erizo", pero no se movió, siguió con Amy entre los brazos, intentando llenar su frío cuerpo con el calor del ser vivo que le compadecía y murmuraba de vez en cuando "Sonikku" con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Metal cogió bien en brazos a Amy y miró un momento al monitor del final del pasillo, allí se veía a Sonic luchando desesperadamente por entrar en aquella cárcel, sabiendo que Sonic y él eran igual de veloces, y sabiendo que Sonic no tenía su poder, sus armas ni su ejercito, y a su memoria llegaron las notas sobre las palabras de Amy.  
-Te compadezco...- Dijo inexpresivamente el robot.  
Y Sonic cruzó la metálica puerta para ver a Metal con Amy en brazos, parecía inerte y eso le asustó.  
-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Sus manos temblaron apretándose hasta convertirse en puños.  
-Compasión... compadecer hace sentir, sentir algo bueno...- Murmuraba en voz baja Metal Sonic.  
El erizo azul no entendía qué decía aquel que era su gemelo psíquico, pero no se opuso cuando le entregó cuidadosamente a Amy y les dejó huir "sólo por esa vez", "sólo por Amy". Se quedó ahí un momento, viendo cómo desaparecían Sonic y Amy, hasta que una llamada de Eggman sonó por su trasmisor, se le requería en la sala donde estaba la perla roja, alguien intentaba llevársela. Cuando Metal llegó hasta la sala, ya se habían llevado la perla, vio a Eggman discutir con alguien que aparecía en el monitor, otro científico al parecer.  
-¡Devuélveme la perla, Nagai, científico egoísta!- Gritó Eggman.  
-Serás...- El otro científico parecía indignado. -Fuiste tú que me la robaste primero, yo que tan amable te había invitado a presenciar la última fase de mi experimento... ahora está incompleto por tu culpa.  
-¿A presenciar? ¡me lo estabas pasando por la cara! La idea era mía, tú me la robaste primero.  
Y un interminable etc sobre quién era el verdadero artífice de las investigaciones, lo único en claro que pudo sacar Metal Sonic fue que todo aquello tenía que ver con un tal Elliot Rose y otro erizo llamado... Cristian Rose, y rápidamente el erizo metálico repasó su banco de datos reciente, aquel era el nombre por el que había llamado Amy a Sonic, empezó a seguir más atentamente la conversación, así pudo captar un nuevo nombre "Speed Fighter".  
Amy se sentía incómoda, dio un par de vueltas hasta que se despertó, estaba en la cama de Tails, en el taller de Mystic Ruins, tenía un paño húmedo en la frente, se encontraba mejor, no sabía cuánto rato había estado así, pero estaba mucho mejor, recordó haberse despertado en brazos de Sonic cuando la rescato, fuertemente agarrada a él, notando las manos de éste cálidas, suaves, estrechándola contra él como si quisiese fundirse con ella y no dejarla ir nunca, la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos notándolos arder, quería gritar, llorar de nuevo, pero sus párpados ya estaban exhaustos de aliviar sus lágrimas. También recordó haberse despertado por Tails cuando éste le dio algún tipo de medicina con mal gusto, y con un gesto de asco empezó a escuchar sus alrededores, el reloj de la mesilla de noche haciendo tic-tac, el sonido del viento moviendo los arbustos de alrededor de la casa, y un poco más nítido el sonido de las voces de Sonic y Tails, en la otra sala, hablando.  
-¡Sonic!- Medio gritó Tails.- ¡Has vuelto!  
-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?  
Amy supuso que tras dejarla ahí, Sonic habría salido corriendo, como de costumbre.  
-Es que... Sonic...- Amy se imaginó la escena, así como los conocía en ese momento Tails debía estar mirando a Sonic fijamente. -sé que no quieres tocar el tema, pero estamos preocupados, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Rouge?  
-...- Amy pensó que Sonic había asentido con la cabeza. -Pero de todas formas, Cristian murió cuando entró en aquel laboratorio, ¿qué importa entonces? Soy lo que soy y ya está.  
-Em... entonces... ¿puedo seguir llamándote Sonic? ¿seguirás siendo mi hermano mayor?- La voz de Tails sonó a medias, sin fuerza.  
-¡Claro que sí! Nunca dejaré de ser yo.- Por el contrario, la voz de Sonic era más optimista, como si nada pasase.  
Amy sintió el silencio, lo que ella imaginaba era un abrazo, luego les oyó acercarse hasta la habitación, se dio la vuelta y se hizo la dormida.  
-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó en voz baja Sonic desde la puerta, mirando por una rendija.  
-Mejor, le ha bajado la fiebre, ahora le daré la medicina y ya se curará.- Respondió Tails abriendo la puerta del todo.  
-Tails... ¿dijo algo de mí mientras yo no estaba?- Sonic hizo que Tails se detuviese en seco y se girase hacia él, con mirada inocente.  
-Nada... de ti nada.- Tails movía las colas nerviosamente.  
-Oh.- Sonic seguía sin entrar en la habitación. -Ojalá ella no lo supiera... ¿Crees que aún estará enfadada?  
-No.- Le cortó Tails con la más tierna de las sonrisas.  
-¿De verdad?- Repitió inseguro Sonic.  
-Hazle caso, que al pobre le escuchas pero no le prestas atención.- Dijo Amy sin darse la vuelta.  
Sonic se sobresaltó, se acercaron a ella y Amy se dio la vuelta, medio sentándose en la cama.  
-Aunque desde luego tendría que estar muy enfadada contigo,- Amy se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a Sonic. -todos estos años mintiéndome, ¿te parece bonito?  
Sonic y Tails se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron a reír.  
-Sonic, tengo curiosidad...- Dijo Tails tras darle la medicina a Amy. -¿por qué no se lo dijiste cuando os encontrasteis en Never Lake?  
-Bueno...- Sonic dudó un poco. -entonces a ella la llamaban Rossy The Rascal, no sabía que era mi hermana, además, luego pensé que sería mejor que no lo supiese, ni ella ni nadie, es lo más seguro...  
-¿Rossy The Rascal?- Tails empezó a reír.  
-¡Ey!- Amy le dio un capón al zorro. -Era muy pequeña, del trauma me dio por no hablar y me pusieron ese nombre...- Amy pensó un momento, el trauma, miró a Sonic. -Dime la verdad... necesito saber qué pasó.  
-Sí, Sonic, cuéntalo ya.- Insistió Tails.  
-Me lo pedís como si yo realmente supiese lo que pasó.- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
-Más que yo tienes que recordar... yo sólo recuerdo a papá protegiéndome, diciéndome que todo saldría bien...- Amy desvió su mirada de ellos, ahora triste.  
-Aquel día...- Comenzó Sonic sin mirarles. -papá estaba muy nervioso, iba de un lado a otro de la casa, le gritó a mamá, en todo lo que recuerdo, nunca le había visto alzarle la voz, luego todo se volvió confuso, vinieron unos humanos, discutieron con papá y mamá, les apuntaron con sus armas...  
-¿Y tú no hiciste nada?- Preguntó Tails escuchando atentamente su relato.  
-¡Tenía 8 años! Entonces no tenía mi velocidad y estaba asustado, papá nos había mandado a nuestro cuarto, pero yo me escondí escuchando lo que pasaba y mirando de vez en cuando entre los barrotes de la escalera...  
Amy tuvo un flash de su pasado, recordaba aquella escalera, se veía a sí misma con 4 años subiéndola, agarrada a los barrotes con una mano, los escalones le parecían inmensos, recordó haberse resbalado y hacerse daño en el pie, también que uno de sus hermanos la cogió a caballito y la subió, entonces Amy miró a Sonic y murmuró "Cristian..."  
-¿Y los otros? Elliot y Nico...- Preguntó Amy clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Sonic.  
-Ellos estaban en tu habitación, Nico era el mayor, tenía 12 años, papá le dijo que tenía que cuidar de nosotros, estaba preparando la huida, tú estabas haciendo la siesta, te recuerdo que eras la más pequeña...  
-Entonces ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó impaciente Tails.  
-Lo que tenía que pasar...- Sonic cerró sus ojos, sentado en la cama, al lado de Amy. -le dispararon a mamá, yo grité y uno de los humanos me señaló con el dedo diciendo algo que en aquel momento no entendí y ahora ni recuerdo, sólo sé que cuando intentaron cogerme, Nico vino a toda prisa y se interpuso... uno de ellos le golpeó en la cabeza con la parte trasera de su arma... le dio tan fuerte que su cabeza rebotó en el suelo...- Sonic se levantó y quedó de espaldas a ellos. -Ya basta de flashbacks por hoy...- Salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.  
Amy se sentó en la cama, mirando en la dirección por la que había salido Sonic, pensando que quizás todo aquello había sido demasiado para él, guardar todo aquello, olvidarse de ello, pensó que ella no tenía derecho a hacerle recordar de nuevo todo lo que sufrió, pero por otro lado necesitaba saberlo, darle nombres a las imágenes, fechas a los hechos, y por eso quiso ir tras Sonic, que le terminase de contar el relato, pero Tails la detuvo.  
-Déjale.- Le dijo suavemente. -Ahora mismo necesita estar solo... para él también ha sido duro, incluso más, tú eras más pequeña y has podido olvidarlo más fácilmente, ponte en su lugar por un momento...  
Amy se volvió a sentar, tenía razón, era suficiente por una noche.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Capítulo 3 En el árbol del jardín

Cap3  
  
Dos días más tarde, Amy volvía de dar una vuelta, se sentía mucho mejor, se había cansado de estar todo el día ahí dentro encerrada, estornudando y tosiendo, pensó que si le dolía la cabeza le iba a doler lo mismo dentro que fuera, aunque desde luego el pasearse un poco por la ciudad le dio un respiro en todo aquel lío que tenía organizado en el coco por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos, así podía apreciar lo hermoso que estaba todo, con los preparativos para fin de año, las uvas ya se habían acabado, una lástima, se dice que quien no se toma las uvas con las campanadas la mala suerte le perseguirá, aunque para Amy no había nada peor que lo que ya le había pasado, sentir lo que sentía por su propio hermano.  
-¡Teirusu, Sonikku! Ya estoy aquí.- Gritó animada Amy al abrir la puerta.  
Tails tenía algo en la boca que Amy no logró identificar, pero adivinaba por los gestos que la estaba saludando, y como en la noche anterior, Sonic no estaba, igualmente miró al lugar donde se suponía debía estar, como si viese a su fantasma, ella seguía sonriendo dulcemente al pensar en él cuando Tails llamó su atención.  
-Te digo que si ya estás mejor...- Insistió Tails.  
-¿Eh? Sí, mucho mejor, parece que ya estoy curada.- Respondió volviendo a la realidad. -¿Y Sonikku?  
Tails ni siquiera señaló, le bastó con mirar por la ventana, Amy siguió la dirección de la mirada, se arrimó a la ventana de nevados bordes y miró a través de ella, podía ver a Sonic bajo aquel enorme árbol que había cerca, se le quedó mirando un momento, apoyó sus brazos en la ventana, sonriendo, como había hecho tantas otras veces, y aunque no se había quitado el abrigo aún, sintió un escalofrío, la necesidad de ir hasta él, salió de nuevo, cerrándose más el abrigo, andando hasta donde Sonic estaba apoyado, su espalda contactando con el tronco del árbol, donde la nieve no había caído, llevaba una bolsa en la mano, tenía sus ojos cerrados, como pensando, sólo los abrió cuando Amy delante de él le llamó la atención, preguntándole qué hacía ahí, con el frío, a oscuras, Sonic le enseñó la bolsa, había ido a buscar uvas, llevaba puesto su abrigo y la bufanda que Amy le había regalado, se veía el gorro medio saliendo de un bolsillo. Sólo un momento en silencio, luego Amy se acercó a Sonic, o eso intentó, se resbaló y Sonic tuvo que cogerla en el último momento para que no cayese, la puso derecha y él mismo volvió a apoyar su espalda en el árbol, con sus manos aún en la cintura de Amy, y ésta miró hacia arriba, encontrándose sus miradas, a punto estuvo la muchacha de lanzársele al cuello, pero antes que eso, Sonic miró hacia arriba, hacia las ramas del árbol y comenzó a reír de forma histérica, Amy cambió su mirada, le preguntó qué le hacía tanta gracia.  
-Tú no te acordarás, eras más pequeña...- Comenzó a recordar Sonic. -En casa teníamos un árbol como éste, recuerdo que Nico y Elliot se subían al árbol cada día, yo por supuesto aunque era el más pequeño les seguía...- Sonic soltó a Amy y comenzó a trepar. -tenía 6 años cuando conseguí subir sin ayuda, pero tú siempre fuiste poca cosa...- Al llegar a la primera rama le tendió una mano a Amy. -no queríamos que subieses, era "cosa de chicos" ya sabes, pero tú insistías todo el rato.- Amy tomó la mano de Sonic y subió con él. -Pensábamos que si te ignorábamos te cansarías y te irías, pero después de 20 min oyéndote llorar sin parar me mandaron subirte.- Sonic la ayudó a subir a un nivel superior y se sentó apoyado en el árbol. -Lo peor fue que una vez arriba, después de tanto insistir, te dio el miedo y querías bajar, al final te caíste del árbol, intenté cogerte, pero caímos los dos, la bronca que nos dio papá fue tan fuerte que aún la recuerdo como si fuese ayer...- Sonic se agarró el brazo, como recordando el dolor que sintió al caer del árbol con Amy.  
Amy seguía de pie ante él, mirándole fijamente, atendiendo su relato, intentando recordar, todo lo que le había contado entrando por sus oídos, recorriendo veloces su cabeza, nada, no lograba descifrar nada de aquello, tenía tantas lagunas de su niñez, seguramente causadas por aquel incidente de cuando tenía 5 años, aunque en ese momento, en ese justo instante, con Sonic, se sintió en casa, se acercó más a él y se sentó entre las piernas de él, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sonic.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Sonic separando los brazos, echando hacia atrás un poco su cuerpo.  
-Mm... tú en el fondo siempre me has protegido...- Amy entrecerró los ojos, pasó un dedo por la bufanda. -Oh, vaya... aquí se me salieron un par de puntos cuando la hice...- Su voz sonó cada vez más débil.  
-¿Emi?- Sonic intentó mirarla a la cara, pero ella la había agachado. -¿Estás llorando?  
Amy había empezado a gimotear, Sonic le dijo que no importaba, que le gustaba la bufanda de todas formas, que no tenía que ponerse así, hasta que Amy le cortó medio llorando, medio gritando.  
-¡No es eso! No lo entiendes...  
Sonic calló en seco, la rodeó con los brazos tímidamente y la dejó descansar en él, abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho, agachó su cabeza apoyándola en la de ella.  
-Emi...- Comenzó a susurrar. -Te quiero, eres mi hermanita...  
Su voz sonó tan dulce que Amy se olvidó de la última palabra, ambos cerraron los ojos, como queriendo desaparecer, Sonic encogió un poco las piernas, intentando cortar la brisa helada con su cuerpo, pensó que el frío era lo último que necesitaba Amy en ese momento, y así dio una cabezada. Por unos minutos Sonic liberó su mente, todas las voces que había intentado acallar durante esos años por fin se liberaban, sus miedos, sus recuerdos, el día que Amy nació, un vago recuerdo, Amy en la cuna y él demasiado pequeño para asomarse a mirar, la misma curiosidad que sus hermanos, que siendo mayores podían asomarse, él intentaba saltar, quería ver también, a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar, pero su padre lo cogió en brazos, le aupó y le acercó hasta su hermanita, Sonic estiró su brazo hasta ella, estaba dormida, le tocó la mano, más pequeña que la suya, y ésta agarró el dedo de Sonic con fuerza.  
-Bueno, Cristian, ahora ya no eres el pequeño, así que tendrás que cuidar de ella...- Sonó la voz de Mike Rose en la mente de Sonic.  
Sonic se medio despertó al notar algo pequeño golpeándole en el costado, abrió los ojos levemente, por la cabeza se le pasó que pudiese ser un fruto seco, en ese momento no iba muy claro, miró a Amy, dormida en sus brazos, puso su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió, se acurrucó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero al poco notó otro "algo" que le había golpeado, ahora más arriba, miró a un lado y a otro, empezó a despejarse, no era temporada de frutos secos, y menos en ese árbol, igualmente estiró la espalda perezosamente, haciéndola crujir, y una vez más intentó dar otra cabezada, tras unos segundos, algo mucho mayor le golpeó en la cabeza, cayeron del árbol, Sonic con su velocidad logró dar una voltereta y aterrizar de pie con Amy en brazos, que se despertó algo asustada pero, al verse en brazos de su héroe, le rodeó con sus propios brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aquel era su sueño, así que sonrió, pero Sonic no sonreía, miraba a su alrededor, en el suelo podía ver lo que le había golpeado, ¿un coco? Una fruta chao, seguramente del jardín de Mystic Ruins, ante él el frío de un ser mecánico le heló la sangre, vio aquellos ojos rojos inertes, quiso ponerse en guardia, intentando despertar a Amy, que perezosamente abrió los ojos, rozando su mejilla con la de Sonic.  
-¡Despierta de una vez!- Gritó Sonic ruborizado.  
Metal Sonic se quedó en su pose, con sus brazos cruzados, le habría gustado soltar en ese momento una carcajada, pero su programación no se lo permitía. Amy por fin reaccionó y miró a Metal, sonrió y le saludó animadamente, Sonic la miró de reojo, no le hacía gracia que confraternizase con el enemigo, y aunque se puso entre ellos, preparado para batallar, el robot le ignoró por completo, sus ojos rojos quedaron fijos en la muchacha.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Sonó su voz metálica de nuevo.  
Sonic intentó llamar su atención, pero ahora Amy también le ignoraba, estaba alegre, diciendo que sí y dándole las gracias por preocuparse, Sonic les sacó la lengua de forma infantil, pero Metal Sonic le hizo parar, le puso el puño en la cabeza, apoyando un mini cañón que tenía instalado ahí.  
-No me tientes, erizo.  
Amy le cogió el brazo y se lo bajó, ante esto, se la quedó mirando, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.  
-¿Y has venido sólo para eso?- Le gritó Sonic. -¿Ni batalla ni nada? Te estás volviendo un aburrido...  
Metal Sonic se detuvo, sin darse la vuelta, simplemente se quedó quieto.  
-Hay "algo" que puede que os interese...- Se hizo el interesante el robot azul. -¿o no os importa lo que pasó con Elliot Rose?  
Esto hizo reaccionar a ambos erizos, Amy cogió la mano de Sonic, apretándola fuerte, pero Sonic se liberó de una forma un poco ruda, corrió con su velocidad para ponerse ante Metal, exigiéndole que le dijese todo lo que sabía.  
-Basta que sepas que el Dr. Nagai ha terminado con Speed Fighter...- De nuevo, Metal Sonic puso su láser apuntando a la frente de su gemelo. -No pienses lo que no es, porque estarás tomando un camino equivocado, paso de ti.  
-¿Y por qué me lo dices? ¿a ti qué te importa?- Dijo de forma descarada Sonic, notando a Amy ponerse al lado de ambos.  
-...- Metal Sonic miró hacia Amy, bajó su arma, luego volvió a mirar a Sonic. -Ella me importa.  
-Vaya... que directo...- Amy se ruborizó, sonriendo tímidamente.  
Metal Sonic se giró hacia ella, quedó inmóvil un momento, ella alzó su cabeza hacia él, mirándole extrañada, dejando aquellos dedos metálicos acariciarle la mejilla, no tenía frío, no era un toque helado, súbitamente la abrazó, estrechó fuerte el cuerpo rosado de la muchacha contra el suyo, como la última vez, pero Amy ahora se había quedado de piedra, con sus brazos colgando, ruborizada, quizás por la falta de costumbre de que fuesen los otros quienes le mostrasen su cariño, normalmente era ella la que se abalanzaba sobre su presa, rodeando los cuellos de sus seres queridos, apretándoles contra ella para no dejarles escapar, pero ahora era al revés, y aunque sabía que Metal Sonic no tenía corazón, que su cuerpo metálico era perfectamente silencioso, le había parecido notar sus latidos. El erizo mecánico se separó, mirando ahora a Sonic, con una boca de metro y medio, le dijo lo patético que parecía y añadió algo que Amy no entendió, algo en su "idioma", sonidos de ordenador, eso que sólo Sonic podía entender.  
-¿Eso a qué viene?- Preguntó Sonic ya restaurado.  
Pero no hubo respuesta, como un ronin al final de una película vieja de samurais, Metal Sonic se fue alejando de ellos, aunque su banda sonora, lejos de la clásica música oriental, parecía compuesta por guitarras eléctricas, percusión lenta, rock suave, aún se podía oír su tema en la lejanía.  
-¡¡¡Apaga eso que se va a despertar todo el mundo!!!- Le gritó Sonic de forma graciosa.  
Verdaderamente se oía aquella melodía, Amy rió, agarrándose del brazo de Sonic, quedándose los dos un momento así como estaban, Sonic puso su mano en la frente de Amy.  
-¿Te está subiendo la fiebre?  
-¿Uh?- Amy dudó un momento, luego rió por lo bajo. -Metal estaba calentito, con algunas modificaciones por parte de Tails podríamos usarlo de radiador...  
-Mañana...- Comenzó a decir Sonic, intentando ignorar aquella chorrada. -Vamos a ver a alguien que podrá ayudarnos...  
Amy no quiso replicar, ni aunque fuesen las 2 de la madrugada y mañana fuese ahora, tampoco quiso pedirle explicaciones en ese momento sobre lo que había dicho Metal Sonic, por lo que había pillado, su hermano Elliot podía ser ese tal Speed, al fin y al cabo, si Cristian se había cambiado el nombre, Elliot también lo habría hecho, aunque a Sonic no parecía vérsele muy contento con aquellas noticias, pero esperaría pacientemente a que su querido erizo azul le terminase de explicar la historia para entender por fin de qué iba todo aquello del laboratorio, por qué había dicho que Cristian Rose murió al entrar ahí, y cómo era que él era libre y Elliot no... demasiadas preguntas esperando respuesta... fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los de Sonic, esperando que murmurase en su idioma aquello que había dicho Metal, quizás una pista para todas aquellas cuestiones, Sonic la miró un momento y dijo:  
-Piiririripiriripiiri- Imitó el sonido que Metal había hecho.  
Amy se quedó muda, luego se echó a reír de nuevo, Sonic sonrió, mirando de nuevo hacia donde Metal se había ido, mantuvo un momento en su mente sus palabras "más vale que cuides de ella", la vigiló de reojo, seguía sonriendo, llevaba largo rato así, y quería que siguiese por siempre con aquella sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Continuará 


	5. Capítulo 4 Cosas que no se quieren decir

Cap 4  
  
Al abrir otro fichero, las hojas cayeron, inútilmente Rouge intentó detenerlas antes de que se desperdigasen por el suelo, dio un resoplido cansada, era de madrugada y en verdad no tenía ganas de estudiarse todos aquellos informes, se puso de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a recogerlos uno a uno, ojeándolos, intentando colocarlos en orden. Notó una presencia que caminaba hacia su oscuro rincón, alumbrado sólo por una pequeña luz sobre el escritorio, se quedó observando cómo entraba en su visión poco a poco las zapatillas de Knuckles, encaminándose hacia ella, alzó la vista sonriendo un momento antes de seguir recogiendo los papeles.  
  
-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? Dijiste que después de "aquello" tendríamos unos días libres...- Knuckles se agachó hasta su altura, cogió algunos papeles y se puso derecho de nuevo. -¿Y esto? ¿ahora haces horas extra?  
  
-Dame, Knuxie.- Rouge los metió en su sitio. -Esto es parte de mi recompensa.  
  
-¿Qué? Luego te quejas de que tienes mucho trabajo... pero tampoco sabes parar...- Knuckles se cruzó de brazos, aún no había sonreído.  
  
Rouge se quedó con la vista fija en él, siempre tan serio, aunque hacía unos días que estaba algo distante, ella admitía que tampoco era la mujer más cariñosa del mundo, aunque podía llegar a ser muy convincente, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros del equidna e hizo fuerza hasta que éste se sentó en la silla del escritorio, sentándose ella sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-¿Y tú qué? La esmeralda está bien vigilada, ¿por qué te levantas a estas horas? ¿no puedes dormir sin mí?- Rouge le mandó una de sus miradas más seductoras.  
  
Knuckles tenía los brazos apoyados a los laterales de la silla, intentando mantenerse firme, se le notaba tenso, pero estaba decidido, aunque Rouge no se lo ponía nada fácil.  
  
-No podía dormir, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles.  
  
Pero Rouge ya no le oía, había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos, besándole en la mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.  
  
-Para, sólo he venido a hablar...- Intentó articular Knuckles, notando cómo se volvía su piel de gallina con un lengüetazo de Rouge.  
  
Las alas negras se extendieron y les rodearon, creando una cúpula perfecta, Knuckles apretó fuerte los posa brazos de la silla, cerrando sus ojos, cada vez más tenso, hasta que con las manos temblorosas agarró de los brazos a Rouge y la separó al notar un mordisco en su cuello.  
  
-¡Basta ya!- Le gritó intentando recobrar el aliento. -Sólo quiero hablar...  
  
Rouge le miró extrañada, pero de todas formas se levantó de encima suya, puso morros y se sentó en frente, sobre el escritorio.  
  
-Venga, habla.- Dijo Rouge de mala manera, dándole patadas a la silla donde estaba Knuckles, ahora sin mirarle.  
  
-Estate quieta...- Knuckles paró con la mano una patada de Rouge. -A ver... cómo empiezo... es por lo del otro día...  
  
-¡¿Otra vez?!- Medio gritó Rouge -¡No empieces! Ya me diste suficiente sermón.  
  
-Pues no, no es suficiente, lo he estado pensando y...  
  
-Bla, bla, bla, otra vez con lo mismo,- Rouge cortó a Knuckles y se cruzó de brazos -no voy a ir a pedirle perdón a Sonic, tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de que tu "amiguito" se dedique a tratarme como una puta, odio este tipo de gente que se piensa que me pongo esta ropa para atraer a los machos...  
  
-Tu ropa está muy bien...- Murmuró Knuckles, dio una sacudida a su cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. -Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza los ojos de Sonic en aquel momento...  
  
-Él empezó.- Dijo de forma infantil Rouge.  
  
-Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre... Sonic es mi amigo, y Amy, bueno, también, por eso creo que sería mejor que lo dejásemos.  
  
-Pues por mí bien.- Dijo Rouge de forma seca, Knuckles abrió mucho los ojos. -Total, lo que ha pasado ya no se puede arreglar, así que lo mejor es olvidarlo.  
  
-No, no, no es eso, joder, qué difícil lo pones...- Knuckles notó la mirada de Rouge, dulce y triste a la vez, con tal intensidad que tuvo que desviar la trayectoria. -¡Y no me mires así! Estoy intentando romper contigo...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Rouge se puso en pie de golpe respirando muy deprisa. -No puedes hacer eso...  
  
-Pues lo estoy haciendo... lo he intentado, pero no puedo perdonarte todo el daño que has causado por tu orgullo, no es como cuando discutimos por tonterías, esto es serio.  
  
-Pero...- Rouge se volvió a sentar, ahora de forma diferente, sus rodillas juntas, sus brazos agarrándose el uno al otro, cabizbaja, con sus ojos medio cerrados. -Pero tú me quieres...  
  
-¡Pues claro que te quiero!- Knuckles se puso de pie tan de golpe que tiró la silla, con el puño en alto, si alguien le hubiese llevado la contraria sobre sus sentimientos en ese momento de seguro se habría ganado un puñetazo, pronto rectificó, intentando volver a lo que quería hacer. -Aunque a veces eso no es suficiente, yo ya sabía cómo eras cuando empezamos con todo esto, y sé que no voy a lograr cambiarte, al igual que tú no me vas a cambiar a mí.  
  
Y así quedó todo durante unos minutos, en silencio, inmóviles, sin mirarse, hasta que Rouge reaccionó.  
  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Dijo en tono suave la chica-murciélago.  
  
-Bueno, la casa es tuya, soy yo el que se tiene que ir.  
  
-No hace falta que te vayas ahora mismo...- Rouge mantuvo la esperanza de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-Pero debería...  
  
Tras esto, Knuckles levantó la silla, la dejó en su sitio y comenzó a caminar, salió del campo de visión de Rouge, y ésta, tan orgullosa como era, tan llena de soberbia, se sintió débil y furiosa a la vez, le dio una fuerte patada a la silla que había colocado el equidna, ésta se estrelló contra la pared, luego cogió un papel que tenía a su lado, en él se podía leer "El Dr. Dniéster, principal ayudante del Dr. Nagai y el más joven del grupo, desapareció durante el estudio de la perla roja conjunto con el experimento nº2..." Rouge mantuvo ese papel en su mano un momento, luego lo bajó, dejándolo reposar sobre sus rodillas, vio caer una gota sobre el papel, se llevó la mano hasta su cara, no había sentido las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, y pensó para sí misma "El día que Knuckles me dijo que me quería fui tan feliz que lloré, él era un poco platónico porque es más joven que yo, aunque esté hecho todo un hombre ya... y ahora llorando de nuevo, como una imbécil, terminando igual que empecé, y él no ha derramado nunca ni una sola lágrima, nunca delante mía... los guardianes no lloran..." tras esto apoyó su cara en sus manos, llorando sin parar.  
  
Knuckles se quedó fuera, en el portal, en la isla flotante ya estaban vigilando la esmeralda maestra, no tenía que preocuparse por ello, aunque si dejaba el trabajo tendría que volver a su antiguo puesto, de todas formas le parecía tan absurdo lo que había hecho... al fin y al cabo la quería, como bien había dicho ella antes, sólo podía dormir cuando estaba ella, recordaba las frías noches sobre las escaleras de piedra, dando cabezadas sin llegar a dormir realmente, los golpes en su cuerpo hasta quedar inconsciente, y el despertar que entonces tenía, un falso despertar. Knuckles se mordió el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados, una suave brisa le acarició la mejilla como si fuese la propia Rouge, pero todo había acabado, era el fin para ellos, abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados, no tenía muy decidido lo que debía hacer, cogió su móvil y marcó el nº del taller de Tails, sabía que Sonic estaba unos días ahí, pero aunque el teléfono sonó un rato, no lo cogían, siguió insistiendo hasta que descolgaron.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Diga?- Sonó la voz de Tails.  
  
-Soy Knuckles, ¿está Sonic?- Knuckles esperó un rato.  
  
-No, ha salido, ¿quieres dejarle un recado?  
  
-Oh, nada... quería hablar con él... ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?- Knuckles miró la hora, eran sobre las 3 de la madrugada.  
  
-Me ha despertado el teléfono...- Tails notaba la voz de Knuckles diferente. -Ven a mi taller, Sonic debe llegar en cualquier momento.  
  
-...- Knuckles lo pensó un momento. -Vale.  
  
El sonido de las máquinas no cesaba ni de noche, sin detenerse a descansar, con su energía infinita, los robots del Egg Carrier continuaban sus labores, con su pequeña independencia mental charloteaban entre ellos entre tarea y tarea, uno de ellos fijó su visor en una de las puertas por las que reapareció Metal Sonic.  
  
-Mirad, la copia del erizo... ¡Metal Sonic!- Le llamó la atención. -El Dr. Eggman te ha estado buscando, aún está levantado en la sala principal...  
  
Metal le miró de reojo, como a un ser inferior, ahora más que nunca parecía sentir el rechazo de ellos, pensó que quizás era envidia, puesto que él era el robot en el que Eggman había trabajado más tiempo, reconstruyéndolo tras cada batalla con Sonic, ampliando sus capacidades, cosa que no había hecho por ningún otro robot, eso le hizo sentir bien, único, y bueno, ahora le tocaba oír el sermón sobre la prohibición de salir sin permiso. Se dirigió directo a la sala principal, y como le habían informado, sentado en su enorme sillón, con una video consola portátil en la mano, estaba su creador, el cual sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería, levantó la vista de su juego y su mirada fija intimidó a Metal, que se acercó intentando parecer tan inexpresivo como siempre, aunque se le veía algo cabizbajo, como un niño que tras ser pillado en una travesura sabe que ha hecho mal.  
  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el doctor apoyando los codos en la mesa ante él.  
  
Metal Sonic quedó en silencio, bajó la mirada, no podía responder, sabía que se enfadaría si se lo decía.  
  
-¿No hay respuesta? Algo has hecho durante estas horas, recuerda que estás programado para ser sincero y directo, quiero saber qué has hecho YA.- La voz de Eggman sonó fuerte y autoritaria.  
  
-Yo...- Comenzó Metal Sonic, tenía razón, no quería responder porque no sabía mentir. -Fui a Mystic Ruins.  
  
Eggman dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano, esto hizo saltar a Metal.  
  
-¿Qué demonios has ido a hacer allí?- Gritó el doctor. -¿Has estado con Sonic otra vez?  
  
-Sí, él estaba allí, pero...  
  
-¡Nada de peros!- Eggman se puso de pie ante él.- ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? No puedes luchar con Sonic hasta que no te ponga las nuevas armas, así sólo lograrás que te destruya, y un día me cansaré y no te volveré a reconstruir...  
  
Metal Sonic notó sus zarpas metálicas temblar, era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella manera, cerró sus ojos metálicos tan fuerte como pudo, encogido de hombros.  
  
-¡Perdón!- Gritó el robot, llamando la atención de Eggman, que se quedó callado por el asombro.- No quería luchar con él, ni siquiera había ido a ver a Sonic...  
  
-Entonces...- Dijo Eggman, pensando que si Metal fuese un erizo de verdad ahora estaría llorando. -¿Qué has ido a hacer allí?- Su voz sonó ahora más calmada, se cruzó de brazos sentando su enorme trasero sobre la mesa.  
  
-Quería verla a ella...- Metal Sonic se relajó un poco, pero seguía sin mirar hacia arriba. -Amy se puso enferma por mi culpa y sólo quería saber cómo estaba...  
  
-¡Por Dios!- Dijo Eggman llevándose una mano a la cara. -¿Quién me mandaría a mí poner un robot en la misma onda de pensamiento que Sonic? Vaya error...  
  
Metal Sonic de nuevo se puso tenso, un error, eso era él, un experimento de inteligencia artificial que por lo que podía ver había sido un fracaso, todas aquellas emociones, todos aquellos sentimientos eran sólo un error de su creador, apretó sus puños, esperando la típica patada e insultos que había visto en las riñas con otros robots, insultos que hasta él habían llegado en otras ocasiones cuando aún no le importaban, mas ahora de forma misteriosa todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor tenía mayor o menor importancia, las experiencias se grababan en él de forma que ni formateándose podía borrar. Se quedó quieto, esperó, pero no notó ningún golpe, no oyó nada, ni una palabra, la respiración de su creador parecía serena, sólo sintió la gran mano de Eggman sobre su cabeza, sin apenas moverse, simplemente sobre él, le acarició tiernamente un poco y se fue sin añadir comentario alguno, seguramente se iba a su habitación, a dormir y soñar que era el mayor genio del mundo, y ahí se quedó Metal Sonic, inmóvil, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, entre todas sus experiencias no encontraba nada parecido, y deseó algo que nunca antes había querido, volverse un ser vivo, quizás así entendiese lo que pasaba, a la vez ese deseo le hizo sentir mal, siempre aborreció a los seres vivos, a sus debilidades, su mortalidad, sus limitaciones. Metal Sonic se abrazó a sí mismo con sus metálicos brazos, cerró sus ojos, y durante horas se quedó así, sin ser capaz de colocar el cero de la izquierda a la derecha del uno.  
  
Continuará... 


	6. Capítulo 5 Un sermón para aclarar, confu...

Cap 5  
  
Amy se despertó temprano, realmente no podía dormir con todo lo que había pasado aquellos días, no quería pensar, se dio la vuelta en la cama, cerró sus ojos, los volvió a abrir, todo tenía que haber sido una pesadilla, debía serlo, y así se convenció, se levantó de la cama risueña, se arregló tan atractiva como siempre, ese día era brillante, no hacía tanto frío, era el momento de estrenar el conjunto nuevo, en dos días sería fin de año y aún tenía otro conjunto por estrenar, poco tiempo y mucha ropa que ponerse, así lo pensaba ella, de nuevo metida en sí misma, se miraba al espejo, ella se veía bien, aún no tenía mucho pecho, pero al menos se le marcaba, quizás le vendría bien ganar un par de kilos, pensó dejarlo en manos de las comilonas de esas fechas, reía al pensar en toda esa gente que se pasaba todo el año haciendo régimen para volver a ganar todos los kilos en las fechas señaladas, también recordó el empacho que pilló Tails a principios de mes cuando le dio por comerse él solito la caja entera de polvorones, o Sonic intentando decir un trabalenguas con un polvorón en la boca. Amy dejó de reír, se sentó frente al espejo, colocando su pelo, se había puesto la diadema, la miró un momento y se la sacó, giró un poco la cara a un lado y luego a otro, se quedó pensando, ¿desde cuándo llevaba esa diadema? No lograba recordarlo, quizás Sonic lo supiese, no, Sonic no lo sabría, pero Cristian sí... cogió su bolsito y sacó un camafeo que nunca se había atrevido a llevar, le daba demasiada vergüenza llevarlo puesto, dentro tenía la foto de Sonic, guardó su diadema, debía hacerse a la idea, sólo por pensar que aquello debería ser una pesadilla no iba a poder cambiar nada, debía aceptarlo a pesar de sus sentimientos, asimilarlo, tenía que dejar de darle vergüenza llevar la foto de su hermano con ella, dio un resoplido y se puso el camafeo, brillando la cadena alrededor de su cuello, metiendo la parte de colgante bajo la blusa, se desbotonó el primer botón, y se puso en pie de nuevo, dio una vuelta frente al espejo, blusa de mangas largas y pantalones anchos en su parte inferior, sí, estaba atractiva.  
  
Sonic se acababa de levantar, desarreglado, somnoliento, dudaba en si debía volverse a la cama, no le importaba madrugar, pero últimamente se sentía muy cansado, y él mismo no quería admitir el por qué, sacudió la cabeza, se tenía que arreglar, hacer un poco de ejercicio y luego llevar a Amy a ver a aquella persona especial de la que había hablado, pero antes de salir a hacer ejercicio vio en el sofá a Knuckles, se extrañó de verle ahí, no recordaba haberle visto anoche, aunque tampoco se había fijado, anduvo despacio para no despertarle.  
  
-No hace falta que andes con tanto sigilo...- El equidna levantó ligeramente su sombrero, mirándole con sus ojos violetas.  
  
-Creía que estabas dormido...- Dijo Sonic poniéndose derecho.  
  
-Nah, no duermo.- Knuckles se sentó en el sofá.  
  
-¿Qué haces pues?- Sonic se sentó a su lado, obviamente su pregunta estaba destinada a saber qué hacía allí.  
  
-Anoche quería hablar contigo, pero como no estabas... estuve hablando con Tails y me ha contado muchas cosas, empecé a atar cabos y de todo lo que quería decirte... no sé cómo empezar...- Miró a Sonic, que pacientemente esperaba una respuesta real, esto hizo que Knuckles desviase su mirada de él y murmurase. -Rouge y yo hemos roto...  
  
-¿Qué?- Sonic se impresionó. -Pero si la última vez dijiste que las cosas no podían ir mejor...  
  
-Lo sé... pero no puedo seguir así... no quiero, realmente no quiero cargar con todo esto... ¡tu mirada no para de martillearme la cabeza!- Soltó de golpe.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada, no me cargues a mí con esto.- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, tú de verdad querías a Amy.- Knuckles se giró hacia él, apretó fuerte su índice en el centro del pecho de Sonic, cruzando sus miradas.  
  
-La quiero, sí, es mi hermana...- Sonic le dio un manotazo y le quitó la mano de encima. -Nada ha cambiado, estoy harto de que todo el mundo me avasalle a preguntas estúpidas, como si hubiese cometido un crimen, a nadie le importa mi pasado, ¡a nadie! Siempre he sido Sonic, que a Rouge le haya dado por sacar trapos sucios no significa que realmente nos hayamos ensuciado,- Sonic se puso en pie, medio gritando, haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- no soy aquel Cristian, ¿me oyes? Fin del tema, se acabó, ¡estoy harto!- Cerró fuerte sus puños. -Mírame bien, ¿vale? Sólo nuestro grupo sabe lo de esos archivos, quiero que lo olvidéis, no existen, no han existido nunca, la familia de Amy murió, mi familia también, y esa va a ser la única relación entre nosotros, dos huérfanos que se conocieron en el orfanato de Never Lake. ¿Lo has entendido ya, cabeza de chorlito?- Sonic se puso a respirar muy rápido y fuerte, toda su fuerza parecía haberse ido en aquellas palabras, se le notaba que necesitaba desahogarse.  
  
-¿Te piensas que eres Dios para cambiar las cosas o qué?- Knuckles se puso de pie, le dio un empujón a Sonic. -¡A mí no me chilles!- Con sus manos agarró los brazos de Sonic contra la pared, inmovilizándolo para que no huyese de las palabras que tenía que decirle. -¿Sabes qué pienso? Que desde el principio nos has engañado a todos, tu fama ha crecido tanto que te daba vergüenza admitir quién eres, claro, para ti la fama es lo primero, ¿cómo ibas a reconocer que eres un experimento? Por eso Shadow te atraía tanto, te sentías identificado con él, ¿verdad? Y lo peor, ¿qué pensarían tus fans cuando supiesen que tu "novia" era tu propia hermana?  
  
-¡Cállate!- Sonic se revolvió bajo el agarre de Knuckles.  
  
-Ahí quería llegar... admítelo, no le dijiste nada porque cuando supiste quién era ya era tarde, ya te habías enamorado de ella, esperabas a que se hiciese mayor, a eso se le llama incesto ¿me equivoco?  
  
-¡Te equivocas! No es eso, no le dije nada porque la vi tan entusiasmada conmigo que pensé que le haría daño si se lo decía...- Sonic bajó su tono de voz.  
  
-¿No hubiese sido mejor decírselo en aquel momento y cortar por lo sano? Has dejado que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos.- Knuckles aflojó su agarre, de nuevo Sonic tenía aquella mirada. -Esa chica está muy enamorada de ti, ha llegado a un punto en el que no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza.  
  
-Yo... yo...- Sonic cerró los ojos, se sintió tan débil, tan indefenso, bajó su cabeza hasta la altura del hombro de Knuckles, donde éste le soltó, dejándole abrazarse a él.- No pretendo hacer incesto ni nada por el estilo...- Sollozaba Sonic. -Sólo quería que pasase el tiempo... que se olvidase de mí... que olvidase a Cristian...  
  
-Shh...- Knuckles le hizo callar. -Tenía que decírtelo... no es que quiera hacerte daño, como hizo Rouge, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, va a pasar algo, algo malo, y si no conservas la cabeza fría podríamos perderte para siempre.- Knuckles acarició con una mano la cabeza de Sonic. -Ahora deja de hacer el tonto, sécate las lágrimas y empieza a asimilar la situación de una vez, si Amy es tu hermana de verdad, quiérela y cuídala como tal, al fin y al cabo, tenéis la misma sangre y eso la hace parte de ti.  
  
Sonic se separó, sin mirarle aún, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo e intentó sonreír a su amigo, salió a hacer ejercicio. Knuckles se quedó mirando un momento, luego se volvió a sentar en el sofá, Amy estaba apoyada en la pared de la escalera, se giró y se acercó a Knuckles.  
  
-¡Ey, Nakurusu! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está mi hermanito?- Dijo risueña.  
  
Knuckles dudó un momento, no sabía si les había escuchado.  
  
-Haciendo ejercicio matutino.- Dijo seriamente.  
  
-Ah, claro, siempre lo hace.- Se sentó al lado del equidna. -¿Sabes qué?- Le miró sonriendo.  
  
-Di.  
  
-Has crecido...- Amy rió ante la expresión confusa del equidna. -En estos días has madurado.  
  
No se dijeron nada más, eso bastó para hacer comprender a Knuckles que algo de la conversación sí había oído y que aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca del equidna habían impresionado a la chica rosa.  
  
El haz azul de luz cruzó la vegetación velozmente, subido a una pequeña colina se detuvo al fin Sonic, cerró sus ojos notando la brisa acariciándole, secando sus lágrimas, qué estúpido se sentía por todo aquello, deseaba borrarlo todo, que Knuckles no le hubiese visto llorar, se imaginó que Knuckles habría pensado de él lo que no era, pero ¿qué era aquello? Ni él mismo sabía por qué había llorado, las palabras de Knuckles se habían clavado una a una como alfileres en él, "influencias de Rouge" pensó para sus adentros, aunque le hacía pensar en todo ello, quizás sí que hubiese sido mejor decírselo desde el principio, cuando aún era una niña, quizás lo hubiese asimilado mejor, ahora con el ataque de hormonas que tenían ambos, quién sabe lo que le pasaría por la cabeza, al fin y al cabo era una adolescente apasionada, lo que se llama "una bomba de relojería", recordó la noche de navidad y cómo estuvieron a punto de besarse, pasó su mano por su propia mejilla, donde ella le había besado.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué...?!  
  
Sonic se abofeteó a sí mismo, sabía que pensar en ello sólo le podía traer problemas, volvió a aparecer en su mente la imagen de Amy, de sus labios justo delante de los suyos, y volvió a abofetearse, tan fuerte que de verdad le dolió.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Knuckles, esto es culpa tuya!  
  
Miró a un lado, veía su reflejo en el riachuelo, se miró bien y empezó a reír de forma histérica "qué tonto soy" pensó para sus adentros, se acercó al agua y se lavó la cara, vio su imagen distorsionada en el agua, cogió sus púas traseras y las elevó un poco, luego rió, recordaba a Shadow, le echaba de menos, ¿por qué no quería pasar esas fechas con ellos? Quizás le doliese demasiado sus recuerdos en ARK, quizás fuese demasiado pronto aún, pero lo lograría, estarían todos juntos, eso le hizo pensar el enfado de Knuckles con respecto al erizo negro y sonrió por los celos de éste cuando dijo una vez "claro, ahora que tienes un nuevo amigo ya no tienes tiempo de competir conmigo..." ese equidna celoso... Sonic nunca iba a dejar de ser su amigo, ni por todos los Shadows del mundo, recordó que antes de irse él también le dijo que cuidase de Amy, se sentó en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Primero mi padre, luego Shadow, ahora Knuckles... ¡hasta Metalla me dice que cuide de ella!  
  
-Espantas a los peces.- Se oyó una voz profunda a su lado.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Big! ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
  
-Toda la mañana- Dijo el gato impasible.  
  
Sonic se sentó a su lado en silencio un momento.  
  
-Estás enamorado.- La voz de Big a duras penas movió el viento.  
  
-¿?- Sonic se encogió de hombros. -¿Tú qué sabes? ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
Sin moverse del sitio, Big asintió.  
  
-Os coméis mucho el coco vosotros.- Big se giró a mirar a Sonic con aquellos ojos amarillos redondos. -Si dejas el anzuelo quieto en un sitio es más fácil pescar que si lo andas moviendo y esquivando las piedras.  
  
Sonic dio una sacudida a su cabeza sin saber a qué se refería.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa con los amores platónicos?- Sonic deseaba preguntarle a alguien sobre ese tema desde hacía tiempo.  
  
-Nada.- Big volvió a mirar al agua. -Sólo hay dos respuestas, sí y no, si es correspondido da igual lo que pase.  
  
-Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente...- Sonic pensó en la reciente ruptura de Knuckles y Rouge.  
  
-Según se mire.- Le cortó Big. -Mis padres son primos hermanos.  
  
Sonic dio un brinco, aunque bromeó en su interior "así ha salido él..." le saltó sobre un pie Kaeru-kun, se puso a dar saltitos de un lado a otro, entonces Big estiró de la caña y un gran pez salió del agua, dando saltos de alegría se alejó con el suculento manjar en alto, y allí se quedó Sonic, pensativo, mirando de nuevo el agua, ahora que parecía que se estaba haciendo a la idea, de nuevo se sentía confuso.  
  
-¡Ahhh! No es justo.- Miró al cielo -¡Dadme un respiro!  
  
Y volviendo a recordar algo que sólo él podía, Amy con dos años en sus brazos, llorando porque Elliot se había metido con ella quitándole su muñeca.  
  
-¡Devuélvesela!- Gritaba en su recuerdo el pequeño erizo azul.  
  
-¡Empezó ella!- Elliot mantenía la muñeca en alto donde Cristian no alcanzaba.  
  
Tras Elliot, Nico cogió la muñeca y se la dio a Amy, ésta automáticamente dejó de llorar y abrazó la muñeca, dijo un "gracias" mal pronunciado y se volvió a aferrar a la cintura de Cristian.  
  
-Te has tomado en serio lo de cuidar de ella.- Se burló Nico.  
  
-Soy mayor, es mi deber.- Dijo Cristian haciendo sus primeras poses heroicas. -Y cuando sea mayor me casaré con ella, así la protegeré...  
  
Ante esto, Nico y Elliot se cayeron de culo riendo, Cristian se quedó confuso por no entender a qué venía todo aquello.  
  
-Eres tonto, Cristian- Se metió con él Elliot. -No os podéis casar.  
  
-¡Pero papá se casó con mamá para protegerla y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo!- Replicó el erizo azul.  
  
-Si te casas con ella te arrestarán.- Dijo Nico.  
  
-Eso, si te casas con tu hermana vienen unos humanos grandes con mala cara y te llevan con ellos...- Elliot le metió miedo a Cristian.  
  
-¡Nooo no es verdad!- Gritó Cristian y salió corriendo, dejando a Amy en el suelo jugando con la muñeca.  
  
Sonic volvió en sí con un parpadeo.  
  
-Al final vinieron los humanos a buscarme...- Recordó el día que se separó su familia.  
  
continuará... 


	7. Capítulo 6 Y ahora le llaman Speed Fight...

Cap6  
  
Ya era media mañana, ¿dónde se había metido Sonic? La chica rosa miraba y miraba por la ventana, en dirección al árbol de la noche anterior, dijo que la llevaría a ver a alguien, pero no aparecía, a lo mejor había tenido problemas como había dicho Knuckles, el guardián notaba las energías negativas y tenía que estar en lo cierto, miró hacia él, en la sala hablando con Tails, sólo ese despiste fue suficiente para que Sonic llegase y llamase a la puerta, ni le había visto llegar, ella abrió sonriendo.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué hacías?- Preguntó despreocupada.  
  
-Ejercicio.- Respondió Sonic sonriendo también.  
  
Entró hasta la cocina, se preparó un desayuno rápido y se dirigió hacia Amy.  
  
-¿Estás lista? ¿nos vamos ya?  
  
Amy dudó un momento, pero sin dejar que los demás lo notasen, asintió, dejó que la mirada de Knuckles la incomodase a ella y a Sonic, como si quisiese recordarles el sermón, aclararles las ideas, de todas formas, Amy se puso al lado de Sonic y dejó que éste la cogiese en brazos. Tails les miró fijamente, sin poder decir nada, esforzándose, les veía salir por la puerta y tuvo el presentimiento de que Sonic no volvería, ese sentimiento de cuando estás muy unido a alguien y crees que vas a perderle, aunque creía firmemente en la palabra de Sonic y si él había dicho que nada iba a cambiar, si de verdad iban a seguir siendo hermanos, tenía que confiar en él.  
  
-¡Eh, Sonic!- Le llamó la atención el zorro al fin, Sonic giró la cabeza hacia él. -Recuerda que esta noche es noche de cine...  
  
-Claro,- Sonrió Sonic tiernamente. -yo traigo la película, nos lo pasaremos bien, ¿a que sí, Knux?  
  
Knuckles asintió con la cabeza más relajado, ya había participado en aquellas sesiones amistosas, videojuegos, pizza, video y a dormir en el suelo en sacos, para ellos cada día era fiesta. Amy les miró con cierta envidia, aunque no dijo nada, siguió en brazos de Sonic, se dejó llevar cuando éste corrió a toda velocidad por un camino que le era desconocido, sin llegar a mirarle directamente, fijando su vista en su propia mano apoyada en el hombro de Sonic, aferrada fuertemente a él, sin importarle la dirección que tomaba aquel camino. El erizo azul le echaba cortas miradas a medida que avanzaban, vigilándola, la notaba distinta, dudaba si Knuckles había hablado con ella también, pensaba en si las cosas iban a cambiar o no, si su trato ahora debía ser distinto, en todo lo que había luchado, lo que había intentado olvidar, en sus sentimientos, en por qué antes de saber quién era se empeñaban en que Amy y él tenían que ser novios, ¿no podían ser sólo amigos? Sólo porque ella le quisiese no tenía que significar a la fuerza que él sintiese lo mismo, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal ahora que de verdad sabía que no iban a estar juntos nunca más? Mirando al frente dio un resoplido, esto llamó la atención de Amy, él sin mirarla dijo:  
  
-Una cosa... ¿a ti te importa realmente que seamos hermanos?  
  
Amy se revolvió hasta que Sonic dejó de correr y la dejó en el suelo.  
  
-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Parecía indignada.  
  
-Es que parece que todos tienen algo que decir al respecto, Tails quiere que todo siga igual, Knuckles que las cosas ahora tienen que cambiar, como si no hubiesen cambiado lo suficiente, y ahora hasta tú me tratas de forma distinta, como si te costase estar conmigo, ya no sé cómo tratarte.- Soltó Sonic casi sin respirar.  
  
-No estoy enfadada, ya te lo dije...yo tampoco sé cómo tratarte ahora, Sonikku... Cristian.- Amy bajó la cabeza. -Knuckles tiene razón, por mucho que queramos no vamos a poder negar lo que somos...  
  
-¿No podemos seguir siendo simplemente amigos?- Le cortó Sonic con las mismas palabras que le dijo cuando Amy se le declaró por primera vez.  
  
-...- Amy le miró sorprendida. -¡Sí!- Sonrió animada saltando a su cuello.  
  
Sonic la abrazó fuerte, acariciando su cabeza suavemente, susurró "te protegeré siempre", recordando una y otra vez las veces que había dicho eso, cuando se lo prometió a su padre, cuando discutía con sus hermanos, cuando cayó del árbol, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a caer de ningún otro árbol, pero algo turbó la paz que había logrado, un sonido, un presentimiento "no hagas ruido" susurró, Amy se quedó muy quieta, casi sin respirar, también lo oyó, unas matas, unos sonidos, no parecían animales del bosque, se le pasó por la cabeza que fuese alguno del grupo espiándoles, pero entonces ya habría salido al saber que había sido pillado, sin embargo alentó sus movimientos intentando hacerlos inaudibles, notó a Sonic agarrarla fuerte y moverse muy rápido, no podía ver qué pasaba, era algo o alguien también muy rápido, una sacudida, luego rodó por el suelo y por último vio a Sonic caer también, saltando y volver a ponerse en pie, la miró un momento comprobando que estuviese bien, un leve vistazo que le corroboró que Amy se podía poner en pie por sí misma, luego desapareció velozmente, se oían choques, golpes, y por fin Amy divisó algo, los colores, el haz azul de Sonic cruzándose en el camino de uno rojizo, ¿Knuckles? No, el equidna no era tan rápido, y al parecer incluso el propio Sonic tenía problemas para seguir a su atacante, le vio caer un par de veces más con algún que otro golpe en la cara, nada grave, pero al otro luchador no era capaz de distinguirle entre tanta velocidad, hasta que un golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer chocar al erizo azul de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose el brazo, intentó levantarse, pero a duras penas se mantenía consciente, la visión le temblaba, fija en un punto en específico.  
  
-¡Cristian!- Gritó el nuevo nombre de Sonic queriendo correr a su lado.  
  
-¡Quédate ahí!- Sonic miró hacia ella, una mirada muy decidida, no era el momento para explicaciones, se agarró el brazo que le dolía y miró al frente.  
  
Pronto la figura rojiza se detuvo ante Sonic, un erizo poco más alto que él, rojo intenso en su cuerpo, mechas amarillas en sus púas, como si de una auténtica bola de fuego andante se tratase, las púas a su espalda recordaban a las de Sonic, aunque dos en su parte delantera caían a sus laterales, recordando vagamente a la imagen de Mike Rose, Amy parpadeó un par de veces, poniendo su mano en su propio flequillo, igual al del agresor, que muy serio, con sus ojos vacíos, avanzaba en la dirección del caído Sonic, ahora de forma más lenta, con aires de grandeza, se detuvo ante el erizo azul.  
  
-Han pasado tantos años...- Su voz era suave, tranquila, como si realmente no pasase nada.  
  
Sonic observó la "SF" que llevaba de insignia en sus guantes y sus botas.  
  
-S...¿Speed Fighter?- El nombre que dijo Metal Sonic la noche anterior salió de los labios de Sonic.  
  
El erizo rojo se detuvo, sonrió con malicia y asintió con la cabeza, Amy corrió al lado de Sonic a pesar de las advertencias de éste.  
  
-¿Elliot? ¿eres Elliot? Tú también estás bien, entonces...- Amy se puso de pie intentando acercarse al erizo rojo, reconociéndole vagamente.  
  
Elliot ni se movió, estaba serio de nuevo, con la cabeza baja, los ojos cerrados, una extraña aura oscura engullía sus alrededores, algo que Sonic notaba muy bien, al igual que él mismo, Elliot no era el mismo que años atrás, vio alzar sus brazos, y aunque a Sonic le parecían ir a cámara lenta, atontado aún por el golpe, fue realmente algo muy rápido, reaccionó tan deprisa como su brazo se lo permitió, cogiendo a Amy y apartándola de él justo cuando el agarre del llamado Speed Fighter estaba a punto de cerrar sus garras alrededor de Amy, ella se quedó sentada de espaldas a Sonic, que aún la rodeaba con un brazo, respirando agitado, la apretó más contra él.  
  
-Dámela.- Sonó la voz autoritaria de Speed.  
  
-¡No!- Sonic rodeó a Amy con su otro brazo también. -¡Siempre la protegeré!  
  
De nuevo aquellas palabras que Speed ya conocía, le miró por encima del hombro con sus ojos vacíos, con un rápido movimiento estuvo a punto de echárseles encima, pero algo le detuvo, más veloz que cuando atacó, esquivó un disparo láser, seguido de otro y otro, le hicieron retroceder unos pasos, Sonic miró detrás suya, había una máquina extraña con forma de comecocos que lanzaba disparos láser por los ojos, cuando Speed estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el comecocos se acercó a Sonic y Amy, ella gritó al ver que la maquina gigante abría sus fauces y los engullía a ambos, puso sus manos en sus ojos, encogiendo su cuerpo oculto en el abrazo de Sonic, como la noche anterior en el árbol, y ahora fue ella la que dio una cabezada consciente a su pasado, le pareció abrir los ojos en una pequeña habitación, se levantó, se sentía torpe, adormecida, y por muchos pasos que daba parecía que no llegaba a la puerta, la veía demasiado alta, consiguió abrirla y caminar por el pasillo hasta una sala blanca, muy blanca, demasiado iluminada, le dolían los ojos de mirar en su interior, reconoció las voces de alguien hablando, pudo enfocar y ver dos niños erizo y un humano joven, de unos 20 años por ahí, la mirada de uno de los erizos se fijó en ella, sus ojos esmeralda la miraron de arriba a abajo, ella se miró a sí misma, llevaba un traje blanco, jersey apretado de mangas largas sin cuello y pantalones ajustados, no llevaba zapatillas y eso le permitía ver sus calcetines, también blancos, el reflejo de una baldosa blanca en la pared le dio de lleno, era ella, pero más niña, 5 años.  
  
-¿Te hemos despertado?- Dijo el erizo azul.  
  
-Cristian...- Comenzó ella. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada... tranquila...  
  
El otro erizo también la miró, y el humano, les veía mover los labios, hablar, ahora veía con más claridad, los dos erizos llevaban trajes idénticos a los de ella, blancos, cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo, y el humano de cabellos negros, flequillo vicioso y bata blanca sonreía ocultando sus ojos tras sus gafas. Se esforzó en escuchar lo que decían, pero no oía nada, eran como susurros, ecos, sus rostros no podían ocultar cierta preocupación, y eso le hizo cerrar los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte, queriendo desaparecer.  
  
-Tranquila...- Volvió a oír Amy.  
  
Abrió los ojos, estaba en brazos de Sonic, sentados en el suelo de lo que parecía el interior del comecocos, una maquinota que le recordaba a las de Eggman, pero Sonic estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso la puso histérica, se levantó de golpe mirando a todos lados.  
  
-Tranquila.- Repitió Sonic mirándola sereno.  
  
Se puso en pie a su lado, con su brazo malo encogido, la cogió de la mano sin decir nada más y caminó por el interior de aquel ser mecánico hasta llegar a lo que debía ser la sala de control, más maquinaria, esta vez sin parecido a las de Eggman, Sonic soltó la mano de Amy al ver al humano que comandaba aquel robot.  
  
-¡Vlad!- Gritó entusiasmado Sonic.  
  
El humano se dio la vuelta, se puso en pie y corrió con Sonic, dándole un fuerte abrazo, Amy interpretó aquello como que realmente se alegraba de verle, se fijó bien, un humano, pelo negro, la misma apariencia del humano de su sueño, pero con unos años más, el pelo más recortado y ropa más de calle, el brillo que veía a través de sus gafas parecía una lágrima sin terminar de salir.  
  
-Eres lo que no hay... has tardado mucho en ponerte en contacto conmigo.- Al fin se separó.  
  
-Oh, claro, ni preguntas cómo estoy ni cómo me va la vida...- Replicó Sonic cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Como si hiciese falta... sales en las noticias cada dos por tres, estás hasta en la sopa, incluso han sacado videojuegos de ti...- Rió el tal Vlad.  
  
-Mira...- Sonic se dio la vuelta y estiró una mano en dirección a Amy, ofreciéndole unirse a ellos, Amy le miró y aceptó su mano poniéndose a su lado. -La encontré, te lo dije...  
  
-Lo sé.- Vlad sonrió.  
  
Un buen rato de charla por el camino mientras le curaba el brazo a Sonic fue suficiente para poner al día a Amy, le contó la historia de un erizo violeta, un ladrón de guante blanco que robó el objeto de codicia e investigación de los científicos de aquella época, Mike Rose, que intentó por todos los medios que aquel objeto no cayese en malas manos, al igual que muchos otros, las Chaos Emeralds, las Time Stones... guardándolas lejos de los ojos codiciosos que nada entendían de leyendas, esto no hizo gracia al gobierno, que tras descubrir su identidad secreta le persiguió hasta dar con él, sin estar satisfecho con atraparle, los altos mandos encargados de la misión trazaron un plan para continuar con un proyecto prácticamente olvidado ya.  
  
-¡¿Proyect Shadow?!- Repitió Amy dando un bote.  
  
-Pero como vieron que el descendiente de Gerald no quiso participar, aún habiendo sido él el propulsor, contrataron a otro científico.- Continuó Sonic.  
  
-Mi maestro, el Dr. Nagai, yo era su ayudante entonces, era un viejo entonces y ahora está peor... no sé qué edad debe tener, pero se dice que incluso estuvo presente cuando el Dr. Robotnik le dio vida a Shadow...- Refiriéndose a Gerald como Robotnik.  
  
El resto a Amy ya le sonaba, el asalto a su casa, la muerte de su madre y su hermano mayor, la captura de Cristian y Elliot, y sus últimos recuerdos de su padre... aquellas palabras... "maldito doctor... no temas cariño, todo saldrá bien", por eso decía que Cristian murió al entrar allí, habían cambiado a Elliot, retocado su ADN, y Cristian le estaban haciendo lo mismo, si el Dr. Vlad Dniéster no le hubiese ayudado ahora sería como Speed Fighter.  
  
-Ya era tarde para ayudar a Elliot... pero a ti aún te podía salvar.- Dijo dulcemente el doctor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sonic.  
  
El erizo azul no estaba muy convencido, él habría querido ayudar también a su hermano, y su mirada llamó la atención de Amy, poniendo su mano en el otro hombro.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien.- Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin decirlas.  
  
Tras esto se sentó un poco alejada de ellos, observándoles, intentando descifrar su pasado, la historia concordaba, aunque no entendía por qué ahora empezaba ella también a recordar, por qué no antes, las lagunas eran enormes, más grandes que las que había encontrado en aquella historia, ella recordaba el laboratorio y los trajes...  
  
-Shadow me aclaró muchas cosas.- Dijo Sonic a Vlad.  
  
-Ahhh, la próxima vez tráele, quiero conocerle...  
  
-Tengo una pregunta.- Les interrumpió Amy. -Yo tampoco me salvé, ¿verdad?  
  
continuará... 


	8. Capítulo 7 La sombra del erizo

Cap 7  
  
-Así que era eso...- El erizo negro se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. -Ahora se aclaran muchas cosas.  
  
Rouge no era capaz ni de mirarle, aún tenía una lágrima batallando por salir, pero no quería llorar, no delante de él, cruzó sus piernas, sentada en la mesa, se sentía fatal, ella había iniciado todo aquello, ella y su obsesión con las joyas, nunca era suficiente, si trabajaba aún para el gobierno era por la cantidad de joyas que ellos le proporcionaban, joyas brillantes, hermosas, envolviéndola con su encanto, sólo había una única cosa que podía saciarla, y era algo que ella misma había apartado de su lado con sus actos y su soberbia, el guardián de la esmeralda maestra, de su esmeralda maestra, no podía negar que el estar con Knuckles tenía el plus de poder estar junto a aquella enorme joya siempre que quisiese, el equidna hacía la vista gorda de vez en cuando, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia la forma en que trataba su tesoro, quizás estaba un poco celoso, de todas formas podía estar tranquilo, mientras estuviesen juntos podía satisfacerla de manera que no necesitase arrimarse a las joyas.  
  
-Te suena el móvil.- Cortó Shadow sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Eh? Sí...- Rouge cogió el teléfono.  
  
Habló un rato por él, luego se quedó con su vista fija en Shadow.  
  
-Las cosas empeoran.- Dijo Rouge sin ningún tipo de ánimo.  
  
-Me lo imagino, tú ponte tranquila y sigue a lo tuyo, ya verás que al equidna rojo se le pasa el cabreo y volvéis juntos pronto.- Intentó animarla Shadow.  
  
Rouge asintió con la cabeza, no podía asimilar que hubiese acabado todo así, Knuckles había dicho que el amor no había sido suficiente, pero si eso era verdad ¿para qué salvaban la humanidad? Era el motivo principal, cuando alguno de ellos pensaba en la razón, después de todo el odio que se repartía en las calles, la tristeza, la maldad en sí, era el amor lo que conseguía equilibrar la balanza, era el amor de Tikal lo único que apaciguaba el corazón de Chaos, y ese mismo sentimiento fue la unión de Shadow y Maria que le logró hacer reaccionar en ARK, no podía existir nada imposible cuando dos personas se querían de verdad, y eso hizo que Rouge se replantease los sentimientos de Knuckles por ella, ¿y si al guardián lo único que le atraía era su cuerpo? Al fin y al cabo nunca había llorado por ella, no es que le quisiese hacer llorar, pero a veces era demasiado frío e impasible, algo que rompía con el fuego de su cuerpo.  
  
-Oye Shadow...- Comenzó Rouge con la mirada desviada de nuevo. -En mi misión no dicen nada, pero si ayudo a Sonic... quizás Knuckles se replanté nuestra situación... ¿me ayudarás?  
  
-De acuerdo, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer en estas fechas...- Dijo Shadow.  
  
-Será porque no quieres, Sonic está loco por que te unas a él a la fiesta.- Contestó Rouge enseñándole un punto marcado en un pequeño mapa.  
  
-Sonic está loco, y punto.- Shadow miró el mapa y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa.  
  
Rouge rió más animada, le volvió a mirar, ahora sonreía, "eso es ser buen amigo" pensó para sus adentros, le sonrió ella también.  
  
-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó tiernamente Shadow.  
  
Rouge asintió débilmente, notando sus ojos humedecerse al pasarle por el pensamiento de nuevo la imagen de Knuckles desapareciendo de su estancia, bajó la cabeza, notó las manos de Shadow pasar por sus hombros hacia su espalda, la abrazó fuerte, ella apoyó su cara en el pecho de Shadow, pasó también sus brazos alrededor de él, se le quitaron las ganas de llorar, se abrazó más fuerte a él, preguntándose por qué no se enamoró de Shadow y sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo del equidna testarudo, pero seguramente la respuesta no la encontraría nunca, nadie lo había decidido, había ocurrido y ya está, lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era que Shadow se pudiese liberar algún día del recuerdo de Maria y que por fin encontrase a alguien con quien compartir su inmortalidad, desde luego consideraba a Shadow "un buen partido" y la cantidad de féminas que le iban detrás a veces superaba a las fans histéricas que iban tras el erizo azul, aunque cuando le había sacado el tema a Shadow éste acababa enfadándose.  
  
-Venga, vamos a dejar de hacer los tontos y a ponernos manos a la obra.- Dijo Shadow separándose de ella, buscando el mapa. -¿Y el mapa?  
  
-Por aquí estaba... da igual, vamos.- Dijo despreocupada la chica murciélago. -Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ya me pasarán las coordenadas de nuevo cuando nos reunamos con mi equipo.  
  
Un gran estruendo llamó la atención de Vlad, de nuevo se puso en su puesto de mando, les estaban atacando, poco había tardado Speed en ir a su base y volver con los útiles necesarios para destruir aquel videojuego ambulante.  
  
-¡Yo me encargaré de él!- Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la ventana.  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Le detuvo Vlad. -No podrás con él, no pudiste en el pasado y ahora es mucho más fuerte, además, con el brazo así poco vas a poder hacer... sólo tienes un 40% de los poderes, él llegó hasta el 80%  
  
-Pero...- Sonic no fue capaz de mirarle. -Tengo que detenerle, está en mis manos, ¡es de mi sangre!  
  
-Sonic...- Vlad se giró. -Deja que le entretenga, tú lleva a Amy a lugar seguro hasta que tengamos la perla roja...- Abrió un compartimento y salió una perla azulada con pintas de estar muy fría. -Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza, cogió aquella perla azul, sintiendo un escalofrío, helándose sus manos, rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Amy y elevó aquella perla. Si el estudio de la perla roja se había basado en aumentar la velocidad, la perla azul alentaba el entorno, recordando al poder de las Time Stones que dominaban el tiempo, o a uno de los poderes de las Chaos Emeralds que usaba Shadow. Amy notó cómo ellos no se hacían más rápidos, pero su entorno iba cada vez más despacio, lo que les ayudó a salir de la nave, esquivar los ataques perdidos de los láseres e intentar huir de nuevo por el bosque, pero en seguida una explosión, su onda expansiva, les hizo caer, cubriendo Sonic con su cuerpo a Amy, apretando fuerte los puños al ponerse en pie, murmurando "Vlad..." Amy le miró temblando.  
  
-Estará bien.- Dijo Sonic de todas formas. -Nos busca a nosotros, no le hará nada.  
  
Efectivamente, de entre los escombros salió el Dr. Dniéster, tosiendo, dando tumbos, y se sentó en el suelo, mirando sus gafas, ahora rotas, ante él se puso Speed.  
  
-¿Dónde están Cristian y Amy?- Su tono parecía realmente perturbado.  
  
El doctor lo único que hizo fue sonreír, había logrado darle algo de tiempo a Sonic para escapar, pero temía que no fuese suficiente, aquel erizo rojo era verdaderamente rápido, en un momento se le había acercado y lo tenía agarrado por la solapa, exigiéndole saber dónde estaban, el doctor no era cobarde precisamente, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a esperar.  
  
-¡Alto ahí!- Gritó una voz.  
  
El ruido desconcertó por un momento al erizo rojo, a su alrededor se había movilizado un grupo de fuerzas especiales guiado por Rouge, alzaron sus armas, pequeñas naves se pusieron sobre él, que se quedó inmóvil, soltó al Dr. Dniéster y sonrió alzando las manos, Rouge le miró con desconfianza, acercándose con cautela, le parecía demasiado fácil, quedó dos pasos separada del erizo rojo, sacando las esposas, Speed estiró las manos, poniéndolas lo más cerca de ella posible, despacio, muy despacio, Rouge acercó las esposas sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, sonreía demasiado, aquello no era bueno, no podía ser bueno, y sus instintos nunca fallaban, justo iba a esposarle cuando no le vio moverse pero notó un golpe en la cara, cayó al suelo, los demás intentaron cogerle, pero no le veían, una chica se puso al lado de Rouge preguntándole si estaba bien, Rouge maldijo limpiándose la sangre de la cara.  
  
Sonic corría tan rápido como podía usando los poderes de la perla azul, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para ganar ventaja frente a Speed, miró atrás un momento, casi podía sentirle acercándose, se detuvo, Amy fue a preguntar, pero Sonic le puso un dedo sobre los labios, miró a un lado y a otro, cogió a Amy y saltó a unos matojos, ocultándose, cesando el poder de la perla azul antes de esconderse, se agacharon a ras del suelo, tumbados, tan cerca el uno del otro que Amy se empezó a poner nerviosa, notaba el brazo de Sonic sobre ella, arrimándola a él, oía su respiración pausada, veía sus ojos verde esmeralda clavados en el frente, controlando la situación, miró ella también al frente, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, vio el haz de luz rojo de nuevo, se paró justo donde ellos habían estado hacía sólo un instante, donde Sonic había dejado de usar la perla azul, Speed sacó la perla roja envuelta en un paño helado, la movió como si fuese un radar, intentando detectar a su joya gemela, pero al haber cesado la energía ya ni parpadeaba, debían estar por esa zona, dio un par de vueltas y siguió adelante. Amy había hecho unos esfuerzos sorprendentes para no ponerse a temblar, no llegaba a entenderlo, pero aquel erizo le daba miedo, sólo un instante de ver el reflejo de sus ojos verdes, vacíos, como si realmente no fijase la vista en nada, eso la asustaba, apretaba sus manos ante ella, intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible, protegida por Sonic, entrecerraba los ojos notando cómo Sonic no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, demasiado cerca para poder resistirlo mucho tiempo más.  
  
-Parece que por ahora se ha ido...- Cortó Sonic sus pensamientos.  
  
-Eso espero...- Intentó disimular su rubor. -Estoy cansada de huir...  
  
-¿Cansada?- Sonic se giró un poco hacia ella. -¡Pero si te he llevado en brazos todo el rato!  
  
-Sí, pero tú eres el héroe y no te puedes quejar.- Dijo Amy sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
"El héroe..." se quedó pensando Sonic empezando a ruborizarse también "¿por qué me gusta tanto que sea ella quien me lo dice?" sin controlar sus acciones, el brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello de Amy fue cerrándose hacia él, su mano, antes hacia abajo y cerrada, ahora se abría para acariciar con su dedo gordo los labios entreabiertos de Amy, que con los ojos muy abiertos respiraba agitada, notaba la fuerza que hacía el erizo azul para atraerla más, aunque tenía los codos apoyados en el suelo, estaba desequilibrada, aguantada sólo por Sonic, pero antes de que la cosa llegase a más, Sonic se detuvo, dio un brinco y se sentó de espaldas a ella, la cual hizo prácticamente lo mismo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada sobre sus propias piernas.  
  
-Te me acercas demasiado.- La culpó Sonic.  
  
-Tonto, tú me tenías cogida con el brazo...- Respondió indignada Amy. -Aunque... de todas formas...  
  
Amy se acercó tímidamente a Sonic, gateando, sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Ya que hemos empezado...  
  
La muchacha acarició las púas de la cabeza de Sonic, llamando su atención, él se giró y la vio "diferente" la imagen que tenía de ella hasta ahora en su mente seguía siendo la de aquella niña aferrada a su cintura, ahora por fin la veía como era, y las palabras de Knuckles recorrieron su mente veloces, como si las aceptase "cuando supiste quién era ya era tarde, ya te habías enamorado de ella". Una vez más, como si fuese el destino quien intentase separarles, les interrumpieron, Speed había vuelto sobre sus pasos, tan rápido como podía sin usar la perla roja, alzó a Sonic del cuello exigiéndole que le diese la perla azul, Sonic gritó y se negó, estirando el brazo para que no alcanzase el tesoro. Amy se puso en pie, agarrando el brazo de Speed, intentando que soltase a Sonic.  
  
-¡Elliot, por favor! ¡déjale!.  
  
Speed la miró un momento, le dio un manotazo que la tiró al suelo, Sonic intentó liberarse revolviéndose, pero Speed lo agitó y lo puso de espaldas al suelo, retorciéndole el brazo a su espalda, haciéndole gritar, aún le dolía aquel brazo.  
  
-Bueno, ya la cogeré yo...- Dijo impasiblemente Speed.  
  
Tras aquello, mientras Amy se intentaba poner en pie, atontada por el golpe, Speed apretó más el brazo de Sonic contra su espalda, evitando que se levantase, a la vez que elevaba el otro brazo con la perla que le había arrebatado a Sonic, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, pero se giró a un lado, soltó a Sonic y detuvo un golpe, primero Knuckles le había lanzado un puñetazo, luego Shadow había logrado pillarle gracias al Chaos Control, Shadow y Knuckles quedaron codo con codo entre Sonic y Speed.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Shadow sin girarse, mirando con sorpresa al equidna.  
  
Sonic se sentó de culo en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo de nuevo, necesitó unos segundos de aliento para responder afirmativamente. Amy también se aclaró, le echó un vistazo al panorama, Speed con la perla azul por un lado, Knuckles y Shadow en pie, Sonic herido pero al menos vivo, eso la alivió, se puso en pie, dispuesta a reunirse con su grupo, cuando los ojos de Speed se posaron en ella, ya había mostrado antes interés en la chica rosa y ahora no iba a ser menos, esquivando a Knuckles, que intentaba inútilmente acertarle con sus ataques, la agarró por detrás, Shadow reaccionó e intentó arrebatársela, pero Speed hizo honor a su nombre, como había dicho el Dr. Dniéster, era más rápido que Sonic, y en un haz rojo desapareció, sólo se pudo oír prendida del viento la voz de Amy:  
  
-¡Ayúdame, Sonikku!  
  
continuará... 


	9. Capítulo 8 Algo que no se puede evitar

Cap8  
  
Como visto en tercera persona, Sonic notaba sus palabras saliendo de su boca, su corazón latiendo con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, explicándole a Tails lo ocurrido, luego se sentó, Shadow se puso a su lado, examinó su brazo herido, Speed había logrado sacárselo de sitio de tanta presión, Knuckles y Tails empezaron a discutir sobre la situación, Sonic les ignoró y miró a Shadow sin decir nada, simplemente se agarró al lateral del asiento.  
  
-Esto te va a doler...- Dijo Shadow agarrando el brazo de Sonic.  
  
-¿No me digas? ¿va a dolerme más todavía?- Bromeó Sonic con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
El erizo azul se quedó quieto, dejando que Shadow estirase de su brazo y se lo colocase en su sitio, el grito de Sonic hizo que Tails y Knuckles callasen un momento, luego siguieron discutiendo, Shadow miró de reojo a Sonic antes de irse, y aunque Tails le preguntó algo él no respondió, tan sólo salió por la puerta. Sonic se encogió un poco, apoyó sus codos sobre sus propias rodillas, bajando la cabeza, intentaba pensar, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, oía las palabras de Tails y Knuckles, pero no las entendía.  
  
-¡No podemos entrar así como así y destrozarlo todo!- Empezó a desesperarse Tails.  
  
-¿Por? Tengo los mapas, todas las localizaciones, sólo hemos de ir, destruir sus defensas, cargarnos al erizo rojo ese y a casa.  
  
-No es tan fácil como eso... te olvidas que tienen una rehén.  
  
-Sí, bueno... también la considero amiga mía, pero ahora más que nada es un obstáculo, si no nos enfrentamos ahora la van a seguir usando contra nosotros.  
  
Sonic volvió a oír en su mente la voz de Amy llamándole, llamándole "Sonikku", las imágenes pasaron veloces por él, sus recuerdos más preciados desde hacía poco más de 3 años, todos aquellos secuestros, todos los gritos, su nombre, al rescatarla, su abrazo, al dejarla ir, de nuevo su nombre, y cayó en la cuenta, desde que había sabido la verdad, ella le había empezado a llamar "Cristian" pero ahora era distinto, había dicho "Sonikku", no llamaba a su hermano protector, llamaba a su héroe, a aquel al que amaba de verdad, parpadeó un par de veces, cerró los ojos, como la noche de la víspera de navidad, fue como revivir aquel momento, pero los volvió a abrir y allí estaba, sentado aún, con las voces de Tails y Knuckles perturbando sus recuerdos.  
  
-Debí haberla besado entonces...- Murmuró bajito.  
  
Se puso en pie de un salto, sus amigos se giraron hacia él, esperando que dijese algo, un plan quizás, una alternativa, que impusiese paz, pero nada, ni les miró, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de tocar el picaporte, Knuckles le cogió de la muñeca.  
  
-¿Dónde crees que vas?  
  
-A salvar a Amy.- Dijo secamente Sonic, muy decidido.  
  
-¿Qué?- Knuckles le hizo girar para que le mirase. -¿No sirvió de nada lo que dije antes?  
  
Sonic intentó no mirarle, sólo un poco de reojo, respiró hondo, se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta.  
  
-Ya lo sabéis todos, es mi hermana, pero... no me importa lo que penséis, a pesar de nuestros lazos de sangre, la quiero.- Sonic hizo una pausa, sonrió levemente, elevando su cabeza, como mirando al techo. -Puede que suene absurdo, pero así ha ocurrido y es algo que ni puedo ni quiero cambiar...  
  
Knuckles pareció confuso al principio, aunque no pudo decirle nada, Sonic ya había abierto la puerta y había salido corriendo a por ella, Tails rápidamente se dirigió al garaje a por su cyclone, Knuckles salió por la puerta donde había salido Sonic, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, tras él estaba Shadow, se había quedado apoyado en la pared de fuera del taller de Tails, esperando al equidna.  
  
-¿Y tú que quieres ahora?- Gritó el equidna notando la mirada de Shadow clavada en él.  
  
-El mapa.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
  
-El que robaste cuando Rouge y yo...  
  
-No me importa lo que estuvieseis haciendo.- Le cortó Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Así que después de todo la estabas espiando, me lo imaginaba, era imposible que llegases allí tú solo, la bola que le colaste a los demás de que "estabas siguiendo a Sonic" era demasiado falsa.  
  
-Yo no estaba espiando, además, ¿por qué debería espiarla? ¿qué me importa? Ya he roto con ella, ¡yo he roto!  
  
-La verdad es que a mí realmente me importa poco, tú ni me vas ni me vienes, pero Rouge es amiga mía, no es mi problema si te pones celoso, aunque sí lo es si te portas como un niñato y le haces daño...  
  
-¿Niñato? Cállate erizo negro de mierd...  
  
Shadow hizo un movimiento muy rápido que pilló a Knuckles desprevenido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mientras se levantaba escuchaba el sermón de Shadow.  
  
-¿Te atreves a dar consejos a los demás cuando tú mismo eres un desastre en tu propia vida amorosa?- Obviamente había escuchado la conversación tras la puerta.  
  
-Déjame en paz, no te metas donde no te llaman, tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hice... tú no estabas allí, no la has visto "en acción"  
  
-Sí que la he visto en otra ocasión, y yo era la víctima, pero ¿sabes qué? Es más fácil criticar los errores ajenos. Si en vez de dejarla la ayudases, ¿no crees que será mejor? Seguro que incluso Sonic se lo ha tomado mejor que tú...  
  
Knuckles se quedó pensando un poco, realmente Sonic se sorprendió cuando le dijo que había roto con Rouge.  
  
-No voy a cambiarla, sé que no puedo, pero tampoco puedo aceptar "eso" de ella... el amor no basta para eso...  
  
Shadow le dio otro empujón.  
  
-¿El amor no basta? ¿entonces qué hace falta?  
  
-No lo sé... debe haber más cosas a parte de eso, no puedo sobreponerlo a...  
  
-¿A qué? ¿me lo dices a mí que intenté destruir el mundo? Hay cosas por las que luchar, hay muchas, es verdad, pero por una mala experiencia no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda, creeme, tienes a alguien muy especial...  
  
Shadow calló de golpe un momento, luego añadió antes de irse.  
  
-Ten cuidado, porque si no la cuidas puedes perderla para siempre...  
  
Knuckles no entendió bien, pero eso le hizo pensar mucho en aquellos sentimientos que aún tenía por ella, quizás no se había planteado nunca perderla definitivamente.  
  
Amy abrió los ojos, ya no sabía si soñaba o aquello era real, hacía demasiado que había dejado de distinguirlo, cada día se había convertido en una nueva contradicción, lo que ayer le había parecido bien, hoy ya le parecía una decisión cuestionable, pero lo más importante ahora, sabía que Speed la había llevado hasta allí, era una especie de sala blanca, un lugar en la nada, se sentó sobre la camilla de sábanas blancas también, era el mismo lugar de su sueño, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, se puso colorada por pensar que alguien se había atrevido a quitarle la ropa para dejarla sólo con aquello, entristeció al fijarse en que le habían arrebatado también el camafeo, su foto de Sonic, lo único que podía consolarla en esos momentos. Se convenció de que tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir adelante, no debía llorar, así que se armó de valor, bajó de la camilla y buscó por toda la estancia algo con lo que defenderse, era una sala verdaderamente sosa para su gusto, aunque aquella escoba oculta en lo más profundo del armario le pareció suficiente para dar un buen susto a sus enemigos. Oculta tras la puerta al oír pasos, esperó a que la puerta se abriese, pasó Speed al interior de la sala y ella le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la escoba, sin ver si quiera si le había hecho daño, Amy salió corriendo, alcanzada al momento por Speed, que le arrebató la escoba, lanzándola lejos, le cogió las manos, apresándola contra la pared, cuando dejó de revolverse, Amy subió la mirada, empezó a temblar de miedo ante aquellos ojos clavados en ella, sin saber si la miraba realmente o no.  
  
-Tenías ganas de hacer esto desde hacía tiempo, ¿verdad?- Dijo al fin Speed, resbalando un hilillo de sangre por su cabeza.  
  
-Yo sólo quiero irme a casa con Sonikku...- Amy se encogió de hombros, tampoco quería hacerle daño a pesar de todo.  
  
-¿Sonikku? ¿quieres decir Cristian?- Speed sonrió con cierta malicia.  
  
-¡No! ¡Sonikku es mi héroe, vendrá a salvarme!- De nuevo negación.  
  
-Me dais asco, siempre juntos... me dejasteis aquí para poder huir... vosotros me convertisteis en Speed...- El erizo apretó las manos en los brazos de Amy, como si quisiese hundirla en la pared.  
  
-¡Para, me haces daño!- Gritó en vano Amy.  
  
-Tú no sabes lo que es el daño de verdad.- Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella.  
  
Amy notó que le soltaba los brazos, pasando una mano por su vientre y sujetándola después de la cintura, eso le hizo recordar por qué había perdido el conocimiento por el camino, había estado gritando un rato hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, intentó apartarle, puso sus manos en los hombros de él, que cada vez apretaba más sus manos en su cintura, si hubiese sido aquello su cuello, ya la habría ahogado, sólo el sonido del trasmisor de Speed pudo detener aquello, el Dr. Nagai le metía prisa en traerla, se separó de ella, la agarró de un brazo y comenzó a tirar. Amy sollozaba, intentando contener sus lágrimas, estaba aterrada, de nuevo pensando para sí misma que no debía llorar, que no le iba a servir de nada, se convencía de que pronto aparecería Sonic, su caballero de brillante armadura, él la rescataría, eso la tranquilizó, incluso cuando reconoció el rostro del Dr. Nagai su temor no aumentó. Speed la puso ante el doctor, que la miraba por todos lados sin dejar de decir "fascinante" ella lo relacionó a aquellos experimentos que habían realizado sobre su familia años atrás, se armó de valor hasta gritarle:  
  
-¡¿Qué nos has hecho?!  
  
-¿"Nos"?- El doctor rió. -Estaba esperando deseoso la llegada de este día, por fin podré acabar lo que inicié hace tanto tiempo ya... entonces tu cuerpo rechazó el experimento... pero ahora que tengo ambas perlas podré neutralizar tu conexión con las Time Stones.  
  
Aquella explicación sorprendió a Amy, entonces ella sí se había salvado en aquel entonces, fuese por lo que fuese, ella seguía siendo la misma, pero como decía el doctor, ahora podía usarla también, como hizo con Sonic y con Speed, cambiar el ADN para adaptarlo al poder de las perlas. Speed le sacó el camisón y le dio un empujón al interior de una especie de cápsula, Amy se tapó ruborizada, aunque ni la miraron, era obvio que su cuerpo no llamaba la atención lo más mínimo en aquellos seres. La cápsula se cerró y el terror empezó a desesperar a Amy cuando un tipo de líquido comenzó a llenarla, se echó atrás, luego hacia el cristal, quiso llamar la atención de Speed.  
  
-¡Elliot! Si conservas tus recuerdos, si sabes lo que es esto, ¡ayúdame!  
  
-¿Elliot?- Se giró el erizo. -Elliot murió el día que entró en este laboratorio...  
  
Una vez más aquellas palabras, las mismas de Sonic, le habría gustado de verdad saber lo que significaban, ¿acaso el cambiarles genéticamente para modificarles aceptando aquellos poderes lo consideraban "morir"? Apoyó las manos en el cristal.  
  
-Sonikku...- Susurró cerrando los ojos.  
  
Aguantó la respiración cuando el espacio se llenó por completo, pero al no poder más dejó ir el aire que tenía, comprobando en un momento que aquel líquido la dejaba respirar de todas formas, algo extraño que no comprendió y que seguro Tails habría estado encantado de explicarle, y así, pensando en las explicaciones de nivel superior de Tails, recordó también las clases de defensa personal de Knuckles, los consejos de belleza de Rouge sobre el maquillaje, las charlas con Shadow sobre la humanidad, incluso se le pasó por la mente el abrazo de Metal Sonic. Un gran estruendo interrumpió el tecleo del teclado del Dr. Nagai, la alarma sonó llegando hasta la chica rosa, más que asustándola, fue como un canto de sirena, que la relajaba, casi durmiéndola.  
  
-Mis amigos...- Amy sonrió.  
  
Speed la miró un momento, aquella sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados tiernamente, se le pasó por la mente que quizás estuviese pensando en Sonic, y de nuevo le dio repulsión todo aquello.  
  
-Doc,- El erizo rojo apuntó en la pantalla. -parece que viene de aquí, voy a comprobarlo y a acabar el trabajo que empecé.  
  
-Sí... de todas formas con ese erizo ya no podemos hacer nada... la chica me es más valiosa.  
  
Pero nada más salir Speed de la sala, una nueva alarma sonó.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- El humano tocó algunos botones. -¡Alguien intenta llegar hasta las perlas! ¡eso sí que no!  
  
-¡Jajaja!- Sonó una risa conocida en la nueva ventana abierta en el ordenador. -¡Vengo a por lo que es mío!  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡ni se te ocurra! Eres un científico loco y ladrón, ¡gordo de colesterol!- Insultó el Dr. Nagai a Eggman.  
  
Lleno de rabia, salió por un pasaje secreto en la sala al encuentro de su rival.  
  
continuará... 


	10. Capítulo 9 Recuerdos en el laboratorio

Cap9  
  
Aquello no eran robots, y eso en cierta forma despistó a Sonic en un principio, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los inventos mecánicos de Eggman y enfrentarse ahora a aquellos animales le hizo sentir diferente, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquel conjunto de mutantes, porque era lo que parecían, a la vista de Sonic más feos que los zombies de los videojuegos de Tails, fuese lo que fuera, esos bichos le estaban cerrando el paso, y eso les convertía en enemigos, se auto-convenció de que no eran animalitos inocentes y los fue golpeando uno a uno tan fuerte como pudo.  
  
-¡Qué asco!- gritó el erizo al atravesar una masa verde con cierto parecido a un moco gigante viscoso.  
  
Sonic se sacudió y siguió adelante, una puerta muy resistente le cerraba el paso, estaba cansado de oír las alarmas atravesándole los oídos.  
  
-¿No podían poner otro sonido? La cucaraaacha la cucaraaacha...- Se puso a cantar Sonic.  
  
Hizo un spin dash, pero ni así pudo romper aquella puerta, necesitaba algo más potente, algún tipo de arma de destrucción masiva... ante aquel pensamiento rió recordando una discusión que tuvo con Knuckles en la que cogió a Shadow amenazando de que "estaba armado con un arma de destrucción masiva", por supuesto Shadow luego le dio de capones. Sacudió la cabeza intentando contenerse, se echó atrás, cogiendo mucha carrerilla, pero antes de salir disparado hacia su objetivo, un mini-misil le pasó por al lado, y no sólo fue uno, otros tres le siguieron, dando en 4 puntos a la puerta metálica que la hizo saltar por los aires, Sonic se giró, Tails aterrizó con el Cyclone a su lado.  
  
-¡Ey Sonic!- Gritó el zorro. -Vaya escándalo has montado.  
  
-Mira quien habla...- Sonrió el erizo.  
  
-En estos momentos, toda la base sabrá que estamos aquí... será mejor que nos dividamos, ve a por Amy, toma, cortesía de Knuckles y Shadow.- Tails le dio un mapa a Sonic con una marca en él, la ubicación de la sala donde debían tener a Amy.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que esté todo en estos mapas?- Sonic se sorprendió, él ya había estado antes en aquel laboratorio.  
  
-Rouge... al parecer llevaba tiempo el FBI tras esto...- Tails bajó del Cyclone y cogió una muestra de aquella cosa asquerosa verde. -Sabían cómo encontrar al Dr. Nagai, pero no a su ayudante, hicieron un montaje para que Rouge les consiguiese la perla roja, pero como Eggman y el Dr. Nagai se han dedicado a jugar con ella al tenis, han tenido que esperar mucho para conseguir al Dr. Dniéster con su perla azul.- Metió la cosa verde en un aparatito, pareció sorprenderse. -¡Oh! ADN retocado... interesante...  
  
-¿Tails?- Le llamó Sonic la atención. -¿Quieres decir que me han utilizado para hacer salir a Vlad?  
  
-Supongo.- Tails observó la masa verde, le dio un lametón.  
  
-¡Agh! ¡Qué asco, sácate eso de la boca!- Gritó gesticulando Sonic.  
  
-Jeje... es gelatina "viva"- Rió Tails.  
  
Se volvió a subir al Cyclone.  
  
-De todas formas... no debe ser bueno que te la comas... a saber dónde ha estado antes...  
  
-Vaaale, me portaré bien, Big Bro.- Se burló Tails. -Ahora lo más importante... si las patrullas de gelatina vienen hacia aquí, ¡les estaré esperando, no les tengo miedo!  
  
Sonic se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa muy tierna, había crecido tanto, a pesar de su corta edad ya era todo un hombrecito, confiaba en él para aquello. La nueva alarma llamó su atención, tenían compañía, así que Sonic se apresuró en meterse por el nuevo camino que Tails le había abierto en dirección a la sala donde debía reencontrarse con su hermana... con su chica.  
  
La luz de un Chaos Control iluminó una de las salas.  
  
-Ya podía ser menos escandaloso el Dr. Eggman... estas alarmas me están destrozando los oídos...- Se quejó Rouge.  
  
-Se supone que tiene que despistar por un lado para que entremos nosotros por el otro...- Shadow miró la bomba que tenía entre las manos. -Se debe creer muy original con estas cosas...  
  
-Ja, con lo visto que está esto... ya lo hemos hecho antes.  
  
-Lo sé, es como un salto al pasado, el Dr. Eggman, tú y yo en el mismo bando, robando joyas, destruyendo cosas... bueno, no son del gobierno, pero también es divertido...  
  
-No me cuentes batallitas o te mando a un asilo, ya sé lo que estamos haciendo, mis jefes querían al Dr. Dniéster, si al viejo le ha dado por que quiere esa perla pues adelante, yo tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.  
  
-¡Ja! Estás haciendo esto para ayudar a Sonic sólo para que Knuckles te perdone, le estás usando de nuevo.  
  
-Sí, ¿y?- Rouge le miró por encima del hombro.- El gobierno me usó a mí, yo usé a Sonic etc etc, ya ves, qué malvados somos todos, vamos a ir derechitos al infierno.  
  
-Bah, no dramatices, piensa lo que quieras.- Shadow se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-¿Ahora te enfadas?- Rouge rió cruzándose de brazos también y mirándole de reojo.  
  
-No me enfado.- Le giró la cara. -Pero estoy harto de que todos me saquen el tema de si los humanos son buenos o malos.  
  
-Yo no he sacado el tema, tú estás obsesionado y lo oyes en todos lados.- Rouge volvió a reír, luego le cogió del brazo y empezó a estirar. -Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.  
  
La zona estaba despejada, todos se habían concentrado en la zona de batalla, así que Sonic lo tuvo fácil para llegar a los pasadillos donde antaño había estado él mismo, sentía su corazón latir, las alarmas habían cesado y allí no llegaba el sonido de las luchas, de manera que la aceleración de sus latidos fue lo único que alcanzaba a oír, sin duda estaba nervioso, caminar por ahí le traía recuerdos nada agradables, abrió la boca, intentando que el aire le entrase sacando fuera el miedo, Knuckles tenía razón, debía mantener la mente despejada, debía hacerlo por Amy, y por Tails, que en estos momento se estaba jugando el pellejo para ayudarle. Siguió avanzando, reconociendo todo aquello, mientras andaba, parecía verse a sí mismo venir en la dirección contraria, cruzándose con su yo del pasado, aquel niño asustado que en aquella fría noche de madrugada había salido corriendo, tirando de la mano de Amy, que ni le miraba, parecía una muñeca rota, se tuvo que detener, llamarle la atención, pero la niña no era capaz de articular palabra, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, el shock sufrido en aquel lugar, ese día habían intentado hacerle lo mismo que a sus hermanos, pero algo lo había impedido, y alguien cerca de ella había gritado "padre murió para nada".  
  
-¡Ahora no!- Gritó en su interior Sonic.  
  
Intentó evadirse de aquellos recuerdos, de cómo logró sacar a Amy de allí, de cómo volvieron a capturarle a él, sin dejarle ver a su otro hermano, cómo Vlad le ayudó a escapar y cuidó de él, pero ese no era el momento de recordar, era hora de vivir por él mismo, sin pensar en el pasado, sin importar el futuro, tenía ante él la sala donde debía estar Amy y eso era lo más importante. Abrió la puerta, valor, era lo único que realmente era suyo, miró a un lado y a otro, inspeccionó la zona, como esperaba no había nadie, entró sigilosamente, pero ni las cámaras ni la ausencia de guardias le llamó la atención, pues tras revisar velozmente la sala con la vista, encontró a un lado una cápsula con Amy dentro, respiró aliviado, se acercó más tranquilo, Amy estaba derecha, flotando en aquel líquido, Sonic la contempló un momento, puso su mano en el cristal, Amy despertó y le miró poniendo su mano donde la de Sonic.  
  
-¿Me oyes?- Sonic inspeccionó la cápsula.  
  
Amy asintió.  
  
-Échate atrás, voy a intentar sacarte de aquí.- Dio dos pasos atrás.  
  
Recordando todo lo que había entrenado con Knuckles, se concentró, reunió toda la fuerza que poseía e intentó darle un buen golpe al cristal, éste ni se inmutó, probó de nuevo, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, pero ni el spin dash pudo con aquel cristal.  
  
-¡Esto tiene truco!- Gritó Sonic algo fuera de sí.  
  
Notó una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención, se giró, era Knuckles, que le miraba y sonreía, se volvió a poner serio, pasó delante de él, gesto que le indicaba que era su turno de intentarlo. Knuckles empezó a reunir energía, un aura rojiza envolvió su cuerpo.  
  
-Prepárate, en cuanto rompa el cristal, saltará el agua por todas partes.- Le advirtió a Sonic.- Porque es Amy de verdad, ¿no?  
  
-Claro que es ella.- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Sólo quería estar seguro de que no era una copia o algo así.- Knuckles seguía sin mirarle.  
  
-¿No crees que ves demasiadas pelis de ciencia ficción?  
  
Sonó un pitido que indicaba que Knuckles había reunido la suficiente energía, así que Sonic estuvo atento, como bien había dicho, al darle aquel poderoso puñetazo a la cápsula, el cristal se fue agrietando desde el núcleo mismo del golpe, las líneas empezaron lentas, pero poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad, dividiéndose como raíces voraces, dejando que el agua comenzase a filtrarse, mas no estalló hasta que la última parte de la superficie de la cúpula se vio también dañada, entonces el agua salió disparada junto con los cristales y Amy, la cual Sonic recogió en un salto esquivando los cuchillos de cristal, cayó de pie, abrazándola, sin mirar a nada más durante un momento, luego dirigió su vista hacia Knuckles.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? No era un puñetazo normal...- Se asombró Sonic.  
  
-Es un golpe especial, ¿qué te ha parecido?- Knuckles se infló como un pavo.  
  
-Demasiado follonero para una simple cúpula de cristal.- Sonic le hizo burla. -Hiciste salir disparados todos esos cristales sin motivo.  
  
-¿Sin motivo? Tú eres el que necesita entrenar más.- Le señaló un pequeño corte en la mejilla a Sonic, y pensó en voz alta. -Ya tenía ganas de usar esta técnica y no sabía cómo...  
  
-¿Lo ves?- Sonic se limpió la herida. -No has pensado que podías haber herido a Emi también...  
  
-No le pasa nada, estando aquí su "héroe"...- Knuckles se burló de Sonic con una risita impropia de él, luego se dio la vuelta. -Y por favor, que se tape, que aquí uno no es de piedra...  
  
Sonic se separó un poco de Amy, que estaba algo aturdida por el revuelo, ciertamente daba el espectáculo, se ruborizó hasta quitar la vista de ella, velozmente cogió una de las batas blancas del perchero del laboratorio y se la puso por encima. Amy comenzó a reaccionar, sin mirarle se puso la bata y se la ajustó bien, realmente le venía grande, añoraba su conjunto de ropa y su colgante, pero mejor eso que nada, miró de reojo a Sonic, éste parecía no querer darse cuenta de ello, pero aún así, se le enganchó al cuello y le besó en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Sonikku! Me has salvado otra vez.. Eres mi héroe....- Apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Sonic. -Nada ha cambiado...  
  
-¡E... Emi! ¡Suelta!- Sonic se puso casi tan rojo como Knuckles.  
  
-¡Venga ya! No es momento de que os hagáis "mimitos".- Knuckles con algo de envidia les puso morros.  
  
-Je... estás celoso... echas de menos a Rouge...- Se burló Sonic.  
  
-¡No es verdad! Ahhh déjame en paz.- Dijo de forma infantil el equidna.  
  
En otro lugar, Shadow terminaba de poner las Egg-bombas saltándose los sistemas de seguridad, "pan comido" para él, miró el trasmisor, recordaba demasiado la última vez que había hecho un plan parecido, sólo esperaba que la historia no se repitiese. Guardó el trasmisor, aquella situación era distinta, Rouge ayudaba al Dr. Eggman como excusa para poder entrar ahí, porque sabía que le doctor podía ayudarla en su plan, matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ayudar a Sonic para dejar de sentirse culpable y de paso recuperar a Knuckles. De pronto se detuvo, venía alguien, no se ocultó, no era de los que se ocultaban, aunque al ver antes a Tails no le había dicho nada, sin embargo ahora algo le decía que con quién se iba a cruzar era alguien al que debía prestarle más atención, se quedó derecho ante la imagen que iba apareciendo a la luz, era Speed, que caminando con pose arrogante se detuvo ante el erizo negro, por unos instantes se miraron fijamente.  
  
-Así que...- Comenzó Speed rompiendo el hielo. -Tú eres el original, por ti empezó todo esto.  
  
-Uhm, digamos que a mí me debes los poderes que tienes ahora, pero no esperes que una simple copia como tú pueda vencer al original...- Fanfarroneó Shadow.  
  
-¿Una copia? Soy una versión mejorada, porque yo "nací" no como tú, no puedes tener alma de luchador porque ni siquiera tienes algo a lo que llamar "alma".- Speed le giró la cara.  
  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos!  
  
Shadow alzó una Chaos Emerald, su brillo verde iluminó aquel pasillo oscuro durante unos instantes, por su parte, Speed sacó la perla roja estirando el brazo en dirección a Shadow, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y ambos sonrieron.  
  
-Al parecer mi hermanito se ha buscado una nueva familia...- Dijo Speed sin dejar de mirarle. -Tanto ese equidna como tú habéis venido a ayudarle... será un placer acabar contigo, será como si acabase con el propio Nico...  
  
-No me importa que me encuentres parecido con tu hermano, aunque Sonic también me lo encuentre, yo siempre seré Shadow... ¡Chaos... Controool!  
  
continuará... 


	11. Capítulo 10 Sustituyendo la familia

Cap10  
  
En la pantalla del monitor volvió a salir la misma palabra "acceso denegado", Rouge maldijo otras cinco veces más antes de intentar una nueva clave, aún quedaban varias en su lista.  
  
-Ese pequeño zorro es listo... espero que sea lo suficiente como para entrar en estos malditos archivos...- Pensaba en voz alta Rouge.  
  
Por fin una de las claves le permitió el acceso, parte de los archivos era como le había indicado Tails hacía un momento, todo sobre retoques genéticos; alterar el ADN, sonaba aterrador en aquellos archivos con cientos de proyectos fallidos anteriormente, podía decirse que Sonic y su familia habían sido afortunados. Una explosión hizo temblar el suelo, Rouge se quedó inmóvil un momento, su respiración se volvió un leve movimiento de aire, miró a un lado y a otro, supuso que el Dr. Eggman estaría haciendo de las suyas con el decrépito Dr. Nagai, se imaginaba que si tenían tanto en común, Nagai debía tener algo parecido al Eggwalker con el que contraatacar, se preguntó a sí misma si la experiencia de Nagai sería más fuerte que los cañones de su enemigo.  
  
-Ese viejo idiota... demasiado confiado a veces... no es capaz de vencer a Sonic y pretende vencer a otro científico más viejo que él...- Rouge dejó de mirar a la pantalla un momento. -¿Le podrá vencer? Dónde estará Shadow... hace rato que no contacta conmigo... Knuckles...- Rouge puso su mano en el centro de su pecho. -¡Oh, vamos, Rouge! Tú no eres así, soy una mujer fuerte, independiente, no necesito a nadie... siempre he estado sola, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por el viejo doctor? O por ese erizo negro arrogante... el erizo azul...  
  
Rouge sacudió su cabeza y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, ahora no era el momento de preocuparse, tenía que seguir adelante, necesitaba aquellos archivos. Otra explosión, ahora incluso se fue la corriente.  
  
-¡Mierda!- Gritó Rouge.  
  
Corrió a los cables del ordenador, les hizo unos retoques con una pequeña batería que llevaba en su mochila y consiguió hacer funcionar aquello de nuevo.  
  
En otro lugar, Knuckles reventó una puerta con su nuevo golpe.  
  
-¡¿Quieres parar ya?!- Le gritó Sonic cubriéndose de los trozos metálicos que salían disparados.  
  
-Ja, ja, ¿a que mola mi nuevo golpe?- Dijo Knuckles orgulloso.  
  
-¿Qué tenía de malo el viejo?- Preguntó Amy. -También era fuerte y no hacía astillas...  
  
Knuckles la miró de reojo, se cruzó de brazos y puso morros.  
  
-Es que no sabéis valorar el arte...- Luego miró a Sonic. -¿o es que me tienes envidia?  
  
Sonic resopló, hizo que continuasen andando, no tenía ganas ni de discutir ni de estar más tiempo allí, menos con Amy medio desnuda, hacía poco que había salido de un resfriado y no quería que cogiese una pulmonía, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, el cómo se abrazaba a sí misma, cubriéndose con aquella bata blanca, andando descalza, podía ver su respiración salir humeante de su boca, resbalando por su labio inferior tembloroso, se quedó con la vista fija en ella, mientras caminaban, sin echarle cuentas a su alrededor, dio unos traspiés que casi cae.  
  
-¡Eh, erizo! Que no estás en lo que estás...- Dijo Knuckles.  
  
-No es nada... mente despejada, ya lo sé.- Sonic miró a su alrededor. -¿No hace demasiado frío?  
  
-Han saltado los generadores de energía, es normal que no funcione la calefacción.- Respondió Knuckles. -Quizás Tails se los haya cargado...  
  
En otra sala:  
  
-¡Atchús! Vaya... parece que voy a coger un resfriado...- Dijo el zorro sobre su Cyclone. -¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que se ha cargado la calefacción? Bastaba con destruir la máquina que fabricaba en cadena los bichos de gelatina...  
  
Cerca de los generadores de energía:  
  
-¡Atchús! A ver si salgo de aquí...- Dijo Eggman. -¿A quién se le ocurre poner el sistema de calefacción al lado de la máquina que fabrica los engendros gelatinosos?  
  
De vuelta a Sonic, Amy y Knuckles.  
  
-Hace demasiado frío...- Repitió Sonic, miró a Amy. -Emi, ¿tienes frío?  
  
Amy intentó negar lo evidente, se tapó la cara con el cuello de la bata, agachó un poco la cabeza, sin querer cruzar su mirada con Sonic, no quería ser un estorbo, al menos en esa ocasión no, de todas formas Sonic se le acercó, le giró los hombros en su dirección y le cogió las manos.  
  
-Estás helada.- Afirmó el erizo azul.  
  
Acercó las manos de Amy hacia él, le echó su respiración en ellas y las frotó con sus propias manos, Amy se estremeció, Sonic también tenía sus propias manos algo frías, notó su corazón acelerarse cuando Sonic puso sus manos en los brazos de ella y los frotó deprisa, al menos se sentía mejor.  
  
-¿Habéis terminado ya?- Preguntó el equidna apoyado en un lateral.  
  
Sonic le miró pero no le dijo nada, volvió a mirar a Amy y la cogió en brazos, pensó que debían dolerle ya los pies de tanto caminar descalza, ciertamente Amy los sentía como cuchillas de cristal, aunque no fue capaz de hacer ningún comentario respecto a aquel gesto, simplemente se abrazó a él y susurró "mi héroe...". Sonic se ruborizó levemente, pero siguió caminando tras Knuckles, que seguía abriéndoles paso ante las puertas cerradas, desde la explosión que algunas vías se habían cerrado, no sabían lo que pasaba, si Tails luchando era el causante de los estruendos, si Nagai había activado todas sus defensas, o si realmente era una simple lucha entre Nagai y Eggman, Knuckles sabía por Shadow y Rouge que iban a estar ahí metidos, para qué ya no lo sabía, ni le importaba, lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su cabeza pensando en aquello en lo que estaba empezando a dejar de creer "el amor no es suficiente" mirando de reojo a Sonic y Amy de vez en cuando, si ellos podían lograrlo, él también tenía que seguir luchando, no era propio de él abandonar ante un problema, aunque después de lo que había pasado no sabía si Rouge estaría dispuesta a aceptarle de nuevo, al fin y al cabo fue él el que se había ido, quizás ahora ella y Shadow estuviesen manteniendo algo más que amistad, de todas formas ese no era el mejor momento para exponer sus sentimientos.  
  
-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.- Dijo Sonic de pronto. -Cuando tu voz interior te dice "adelante" no hay nada que la haga callar.  
  
Knuckles se giró hacia él, parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos, también se había quedado muy callado y pensativo, algo sospechoso para Sonic, Knuckles sonrió.  
  
-Ya, como tú cuando saliste corriendo de casa para venir a buscar a Amy...  
  
Ambos rieron, pero Sonic no oyó la risa de Amy, estaba acurrucada en su abrazo, temblando.  
  
-¿Emi? ¿Estás bien?- Comenzó a preocuparse Sonic.  
  
-Tengo... frío...  
  
Sonic le frotó la espalda con sus manos, intentó animarla, aunque notaba que su propia voz había cambiado de tono, se palpaba la preocupación en el aire. Otra explosión.  
  
-¡Joder! ¿es que no van a parar?- Se empezó a desesperar Sonic.  
  
-¡Shhh!- Le hizo callar Knuckles, venía alguien.  
  
Una bola de energía se dirigió hacia ellos, Sonic saltó a un lado con Amy en brazos, pero Knuckles se le adelantó, usó su golpe especial y mostró su verdadero cometido, destruyó aquella bola y sus fragmentos energéticos salieron disparados en la dirección en la que habían venido, impactaron sobre una especie de escudo, mejor dicho, se detuvieron en el aire, aún brillando, girando sobre ellas mismas, lo suficiente para iluminar el rostro del agresor, era lo que se podía llamar una monstruosidad, Sonic tragó saliva, le reconocía, a pesar de las visibles heridas y de los cambios físicos, era Speed, su hombro ahora era mayor que antes, con ramificaciones que le llegaban hasta medio rostro, con una forma que hacía su brazo casi tan grande como él mismo, musculoso, pero con los músculos del antebrazo separados, dejando ver en el medio la perla roja, en la otra mano llevaba la perla azul, alzada ante él, obviamente había sido ese poder el que había detenido el ataque, bajó ese brazo y alzó de nuevo su brazo mutante. Knuckles se interpuso entre Sonic y su hermano de sangre.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... otro hermano que intenta en vano salvarte...- Alcanzó a decir Speed creando una bola de energía.  
  
-¿Otro?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sonic.  
  
-Ha sido divertido acabar con el erizo negro...- Rió Speed. -Aunque puede estar orgulloso, me ha hecho sacar mi verdadero poder...  
  
-¡Shadow!- Gritó Sonic.  
  
Intentó ir a por él, pero Knuckles le detuvo, le recordó que debía cuidar de Amy, Sonic se detuvo a regañadientes.  
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Rió cruelmente Speed. -Eres patético, intentando reconstruir tu familia, sustituyéndonos a todos...  
  
-¡Imbécil! No os he sustituido a ninguno... Shadow... Knuckles es mi amigo, no necesito lazos de sangre para eso.- Sonic acarició levemente la cabeza de Amy.  
  
-Ya está bien de charla, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en cómo me abandonaste cuando te mande directo al infierno.  
  
Tras aquello, la bola de energía creció más aún, incluso Knuckles murmuró dudando en si podría detenerla, pero algo le hizo coger fuerza, Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Confío en ti...- Murmuró Sonic.  
  
-Sonic...- Knuckles sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él. -Lo haré, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?  
  
-Ja, soy el mejor amigo de todos...- Sonic le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Ya más apartado de sus amigos, Knuckles comenzó a brillar intensamente. Entre los pensamientos de Knuckles destacó algo que pareció hacerse solemne, inmortal en aquel instante "ancestros... ahora más que nunca necesito vuestro poder... nunca os he pedido nada, ni siquiera cuando mi vida ha estado en peligro, pero ahora lo necesito, tengo que salvar a mis amigos..." cerró fuerte los ojos, con el aura rojiza que le rodeaba creciendo rápidamente, entonces Speed lanzó su ataque.  
  
Un gran agujero había quedado tras la batalla de Shadow y Speed, el erizo negro abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, intentó moverse.  
  
-¡No te muevas tanto!- Gritó una voz de más arriba que él.  
  
Ahora empezaba a despertarse del todo, estaba colgando, alguien le tenía cogido del brazo, aún algo aturdido miró al gran agujero que había quedado debajo de él, cables colgando a su alrededor, centelleando en la oscuridad, habían saltado todas las luces, al menos de aquella estancia, porque Shadow sólo podía ver lo que aquellos centelleos le iluminaban, miró hacia arriba, meciéndole con la fuerza que tenía, intentaba subirle, y aunque se le deformaba la visión, Shadow alcanzó a reconocer aquellos ojos verdes, sonrió, recordó otra ocasión en que Sonic le había cogido del brazo, aunque aquella vez no fue capaz de sujetarle, ahora parecía tener éxito, quizás si pusiese más de su parte habría sido más fácil, magulladuras a parte, pero la tentación de soltarse era también muy fuerte, el fin llegaba a ser su amigo frente a su condena de vida eterna, aunque físicamente se recuperase, sus heridas interiores nunca sanarían, ni siquiera manteniendo en mente todos los ánimos que le habían proporcionado Sonic y sus amigos, como le había dicho una vez Rouge, el recuerdo de Maria acabaría destruyéndole, pero no le importaba, vivía una vida prestada y no sabía hasta cuando debía seguir fingiendo que realmente vivía, los días pasaban vacíos, carentes de sentido. Se pusieron en pie delante de aquella grieta.  
  
-¿Dónde... fue Speed? Le habría... vencido...- Dijo Shadow recobrando el aliento.  
  
-Seguro... ya has visto su verdadero poder, ahora deja que yo me ocupe del resto, descansa, recupérate, porque puede que luego te necesitemos...  
  
Tras aquellas palabras dejó de sujetarle y Shadow se deslizó hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, recordaba la gran explosión que había causado Speed, realmente era muy fuerte, sí, tenía que recuperarse, sus pensamientos dieron un giro, por eso debía vivir, le necesitaban, recordó a Rouge llorando en su hombro, a Amy decirle tantas cosas sobre el bien y la justicia, sus competiciones con Sonic, los celos de Knuckles, recordaba tantas cosas, todo aquello que le hacía pensar que de verdad era necesario, que se preocupaban por él, ni siquiera sabía por qué, él qué había hecho para que se preocupasen así, puede que cada uno tuviese sus motivos, pero ahora eso no importaba, con sus ojos cerrados perdió la conciencia. Pasó un rato en el que a Shadow le parecieron leves segundos hasta que oyó de nuevo una voz.  
  
-¿Shadow? ¿Puedes oírme?- La voz del Dr. Eggman fue fácil de reconocer.  
  
Pero Shadow aún no se sentía con fuerzas de reaccionar, Eggman estaba ante él en el Eggwalker con signos de una batalla anterior en su carcasa, aún estaba en marcha su máquina cuando bajó de ella, se quedó de pie un momento, erguido, orgulloso de sí mismo como siempre, volvió a repetirle aquellas preguntas, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, y odiaba que le ignorasen, se acercó más a él, apoyando una rodilla a su lado, agitando un poco el hombro de Shadow con una mano, éste estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a él, le oía pero casi no podía reaccionar.  
  
-Venga, Shadow, eres el único con quien puedo compartir mis recuerdos de María y del abuelo...- Susurró Eggman acariciándole las púas negras.  
  
-Mi sistema... de auto-regeneración... aún necesita tiempo...- Alcanzó a decir Shadow débilmente.  
  
Eggman asintió, le cogió en brazos como a un niño y le llevó con él en su Eggwalker.  
  
continuará... 


	12. Capítulo 11 El fin del odio

Cap 11  
  
El zorrito de dos colas saltó del Cyclone emocionado, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, ahí estaba, en la parte más oculta del laboratorio, una localización con su propio generador de energía auxiliar, lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, olvidándose por un momento de su misión-  
  
-¡Qué guay!- Gritó entusiasmado.  
  
Comenzó a toquetear todos aquellos tubos, a leer velozmente todos los archivos que había sobre las mesas, hasta que llegó a algo que le hizo volver a su sitio, algo relacionado con el retoque genético, con las quimeras, con el proyecto shadow, se sentó sobre una de las sillas giratorias, dejó de leer y miró a su alrededor, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Sonic.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo!  
  
Dio un brinco, cogió del Cyclone la muestra de gelatina viva que tenía y comenzó a analizarla con aquellos aparatos que había en el laboratorio, utilizando todo a su alcance para encontrar algo que contrarrestase sus efectos, los poderes de una quimera, pero aún no tenía suficiente experiencia.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo mal.- Se oyó una voz a su espalda.  
  
El sonido del Eggwalker avanzando hacia él le alertó, pero Eggman no atacó, bajó y le indicó un par de cosas que Tails no quiso admitir y siguió con lo suyo, como le había advertido Eggman, aquello no fue bien.  
  
-Quita, aún tienes mucho que aprender...- Le apartó Eggman.  
  
-Mira quién habla... el genio que siempre consigue que sus invenciones se vuelvan contra él...- Se burló Tails.  
  
-Yo soy un gran genio, el resto son fallos técnicos sin importancia... de todas formas esto no es comparable, yo me especialicé en lo que la mecánica e inteligencia artificial se trata, esto es genético, era la especialidad de mi abuelo.- Aclaró Eggman.  
  
Tras otro experimento, a Eggman le estalló uno de los tubos, Tails no pudo omitir su risa, pero de todas formas Eggman estaba más serio, no parecía el mismo, mandó a Tails traerle un par de cosas y entre los dos siguieron usando aquel laboratorio sin permiso. El zorro se fijó en el Eggwalker y vio a Shadow.  
  
-¿Y él?- Preguntó al doctor.  
  
-Está bien, sólo necesita descansar.  
  
Tails se acercó a Shadow, estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, lo más seguro era que estuviese teniendo algún bonito sueño sobre Maria, pues sonreía dulcemente, ahí le dejó, prefirió no despertarle, simplemente volvió al lado de Eggman, le parecía casi imposible lo que estaba viviendo, Eggman era el malo, había intentado matarles durante años, pero sin embargo cada vez que había un enemigo superior se unían, no era la primera vez, y la sensación del estado de alerta no desaparecía a pesar de todo, aún así intentaba ser él mismo, no tenía miedo y el pensarlo hacía que se sintiese más fuerte, más curioso.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?- Saltó de pronto Tails.  
  
-Eso no es verdad, no te equivoques, yo quiero dominar el mundo ¡y mis planes serían infalibles si ese molesto erizo no se interpusiese siempre!  
  
-¿Entonces qué hace Shadow en el Eggwalker? Obviamente recuperandose de alguna batalla.  
  
-Digamos que es una pieza importante en mi plan para dominar el mundo...  
  
-Ya, claro, como si él te hiciese caso... más bien, él te controla a ti para llegar a sus propósitos, la última vez casi hace explotar el planeta... y entonces tú ayudaste a evitarlo...  
  
-Sí, ya ves, todos cometemos errores.  
  
Pero Tails sabía que no lo decía en serio, si quería el mundo, de nada le serviría que lo destruyesen, se quedó pensativo, mirando la reacción de uno de los tubos que tenía Eggman en la mano.  
  
-No puedo negar... que sabes lo que haces...- Admitió el zorro, cogió el tubo con su propia mano, lo agitó un poco. -¿Dónde está el límite?  
  
Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Eggman, no respondió.  
  
-Cuando la ciencia se vuelve locura...- Recitó Tails aquello que tantas veces había oído en una canción, luego miró fijamente a Eggman y repitió. -¿Dónde está el límite? le pasó a tu abuelo, te pasó a ti, ¿me va a pasar a mí también? ¿voy a odiar todo aquello por lo que tanto he luchado?  
  
Eggman siguió a lo suyo, no se molestó ni en mirarle, cogió aquel líquido que había creado, cargando sus cañones con él, se detuvo un momento de espaldas a Tails.  
  
-Quizás... si hubiese sido todo distinto... si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro momento, en otro lugar... habrías sido un buen alumno.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿qué te pasó a ti?- Insistió Tails.  
  
-Eres un niño insolente, ¿sabías?- Eggman se dio la vuelta y volvió al tono que usaba normalmente, cogió su trasmisor. -Metal Sonic, reúnete conmigo cuando acabes tu misión.  
  
Tras aquello colgó.  
  
Una tras otra, Knuckles fue deteniendo aquellas poderosas bolas, se estaba empezando a cansar, batallaba en su interior por mantenerse firme, hasta ahora su golpe especial había funcionado, pero cada vez las detenía con mayor dificultad, a pesar de que el poder de la perla roja iba decayendo, Speed también comenzaba a cansarse, por su físico y por su situación, la impotencia, quería destruir a Sonic fuese como fuera, aquel mismo odio era el que le hacía latir vistosamente aquellas horribles ramificaciones que eran sus venas, como si se extendiesen, formando parte ya de medio torso. Horrible, se veía horrible a los ojos de Amy, que recibiendo el calor de Sonic empezaba a reaccionar, notó que Sonic la dejaba en el suelo, velozmente se lanzó sobre Knuckles, el ataque empezaba a ganar terreno y la contra de Knuckles había perdido su efectividad, le apartó heroicamente en el último momento, cubriéndole tanto como podía, el equidna jadeó agotado, se quiso poner en pie, apartó a Sonic un poco bruscamente, se suponía que estaba luchando con su equivalente, pero él se sentía superior, por lo que había dicho Sonic, porque eran amigos, sin lazos de sangre, de nuevo preparó su contra, Sonic se quedó sentado en el suelo, por un momento aturdido por el anterior ataque de Speed.  
  
-Deja que yo me encargue.  
  
Oyó Amy, pero los demás parecían no haberlo oído, intentó ponerse en pie, con aquel viento generado por la energía de ambos luchadores haciéndole ondear sus rosadas púas, miró a un lado y a otro, no entendía qué significaba aquello, pero notó algo que le fue familiar, como cuando usaba sus Time Stones, Sonic miró a un lado, le había parecido ver una sombra, y realmente deseaba que Shadow estuviese bien. Por su parte, Speed sintió una brisa helada penetrando en él.  
  
Estaba oscuro, al menos para los ojos de Speed, poco a poco se fue adaptando a aquella luz tenue, se miró a sí mismo, estaba normal, sus púas rojas seguían igual que siempre, sus heridas habían desaparecido, y su brazo volvía a tener su tamaño normal.  
  
-¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
Una voz se instaló en su cabeza, quería correr, pero no se movía del sitio, miró delante suya, y aquella visión le cortó la respiración tan de golpe que le pareció que de verdad se ahogaba, ante él la tienda de campaña marrón, podía ver todo, pero no oía nada.  
  
-Fue divertido...  
  
De nuevo oía algo, la imagen se acercó a él velozmente, como un zoom, dentro de la vieja tienda de campaña estaban Nico, Elliot, Cristian y Amy, los cuatro juntos, Nico se había puesto una linterna bajo la cara y parecía estar contando un cuento de miedo, Speed se vio a sí mismo de niño, oyendo entusiasmado aquella historia, con Cristian a su lado, agarrado a su camiseta, obviamente tenía miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo, Amy, al ser más pequeña, ya se había dormido apoyada sobre las piernas de Cristian, Speed sintió que se estremecía, sintiendo lo mismo que aquella noche en la tienda de campaña.  
  
-Ojalá pudiésemos volver, pero el pasado ya pasó, lo que cuenta es el ahora, ¿sabes quién dijo "sólo hay una dirección y es hacia delante"?  
  
-Cristian...- Susurró Speed. -¡Maldita sea! ¿quién eres? Ese Cristian de ahí es Sonic, el mismo que me abandonó, siempre protegiendo a nuestra "hermanita", prefirió salvarla a ella, huir juntos y dejar que yo me consumiese allí...  
  
Un nuevo salto, ahora estaba Speed dentro de una cápsula, abrió los ojos y vio ante sí a Vlad.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar?- Sonó la voz del ayudante Vlad Dniéster.  
  
-¡Sí!- Gritaron a la vez Speed y Elliot.  
  
-¿Y tus hermanos?- Esta vez sonaron a la vez la voz anterior junto con la de Vlad, como un eco.  
  
-Ya se las apañarán...- Ahora sólo sonó la voz de Elliot.  
  
Todo se tornó blanco cegador, le hizo cubrirse la cara.  
  
-Sólo un poco más.  
  
Ignorando ya la voz, Speed abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio la misma situación, pero ahora lo veía desde fuera de la cápsula, dentro de ella estaba Sonic.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar?- El joven Vlad preguntó de nuevo.  
  
-Ayuda a Emi... sácala de aquí... si necesitáis experimentar, yo me quedaré, saca a Elliot también, por favor...  
  
Y aquellas palabras penetraron en él como agujas, atravesándole, ahora lo entendía, aquello le dolió, sobretodo porque recordaba lo que pasó durante la prueba de Amy, cuando le gritó que padre había muerto para nada, le echaba la culpa, pensó que Sonic se había fugado con Amy, sin saber que él tuvo que volver, que le volvieron a capturar, dejando a Amy dentro de un transporte que sin saberlo la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, a Never Lake.  
  
Una lágrima de arrepentimiento se deslizó por la mejilla de Speed al tiempo de lanzar su último y poderoso ataque, ataque que no podía evitar, ahora sabía la verdad, pero era ya tarde, con su brazo mutante batallaba por ganar aquel pulso energético, hasta que notó algo viscoso en su brazo, Tails y Eggman estaban disparando desde el otro lado de la estancia aquello que Eggman había desarrollado junto a Tails, en ese instante, Speed comenzó a perder fuerza, su brazo comenzó a regresar a su estado anterior, y el golpe de Knuckles venció, sus astillas energéticas le atravesaron, el dolor le pareció menor que en su visión anterior, pero fue suficiente como para dejarle tendido en el suelo, ya se habían fijado en que sus heridas tenían aspecto extraño, pero ahora se notaba más que su sangre era distinta, era de aquel tono verdoso, como los mutantes de gelatina.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja- Rió Eggman. -Así que estás aquí, Sonic... ¡prepárate para recibir mis mejorados ataques!  
  
Pero Tails apretó un botón en un pequeño mando a distancia y esto hizo que Eggman tuviese inutilizados los cañones.  
  
-Te lo instalé mientras hablabas con Metal Sonic por el trasmisor...- Aclaró Tails.  
  
-¿Está Metaru aquí?- Preguntó Amy poniéndose en pie con bastante dificultad.  
  
-¡Amy!- Tails saltó del Cyclone con una manta, corrió hasta Amy y la cubrió con ella.  
  
-Gracias, Teirusu...  
  
-¿Acaso dudabais de que el robot más perfecto no apareciese?- Sonó la voz metálica de Metal Sonic, llevaba arrastrando de una cuerda al Dr. Nagai, amordazado.  
  
-Corta el rollo...- Comenzó Sonic poniéndose en pie. -Que se supone que eres mi copia, no la de Shadow.  
  
A esto que Shadow se levantó del Eggwalker bostezando y quejándose de que no le dejaban dormir, Metal Sonic señaló al Dr. Nagai:  
  
-Culpa a este necio, ha puesto el autodestrucción a su laboratorio.  
  
-¡¿Quéeee?!- Dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-¡Rouge!- Gritó Shadow saltando del Eggwalker, con notables problemas para mantenerse en pie, cogió su trasmisor. -Aquí Shadow, ¿me oyes Rouge?  
  
-Alto y claro.- Respondió.  
  
Tanto él como Knuckles dieron un suspiro.  
  
-Bien, aborta la misión, nos largamos de aquí...- Comenzó a decir Shadow.  
  
-Ni hablar,- Le cortó Rouge. -aún tengo cosas que hacer... ¿cómo esperas que me perdone Sonic si no consigo lo que busco?  
  
Sonic le arrebató el comunicador:  
  
-Deja de hacer la imbécil y sal de ahí, esto va a saltar por los aires...  
  
-¿Sonic?- Rouge calló un momento. -Lo siento, tengo que hacer esto, ahora le trasmitiré los archivos a Tails... aún tengo algo más que hacer...- Rouge se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. -Una vez Knuckles me dijo que era mejor morir que no ser capaz de hacer tu trabajo... y yo pienso igual, siempre lo he hecho, soy una buscadora de tesoros respetable...  
  
La comunicación se cortó, Knuckles se encogió de hombros, recordaba haber dicho eso muchas veces, siempre pensando en su trabajo, en su forma de guardar su Master Emerald, eso le hizo pensar que quizás ese fuese el motivo por el que discutía tanto con Rouge, se sentía vacío sin su trabajo, las misiones que le mandaban los jefes de Rouge no le llenaban, necesitaba volver junto a su joya, no era muy diferente de Rouge.  
  
-Ya estamos como la otra vez...- Shadow se puso la mano delante. -Sabía que haría algo así, tengo que ir a por ella.  
  
-Estate quieto.- Le detuvo Sonic manteniéndole en pie. -No estás en condiciones de hacer nada, ya voy yo y la traeré arrastrando de las orejotas si hace falta...  
  
-Tú no puedes.- Shadow fijó sus ojos rojos en él. -Has de cuidar de Amy... ¿no es esa tu eterna tarea como héroe?- Rió.  
  
Sonic miró a Amy, envuelta en aquella manta, dejó a Shadow y volvió con Amy, le acarició una mejilla con una mano, no estaba tan fría, pero aún lo estaba. Mirándoles fijamente, Metal Sonic estiró el brazo hacia ellos, como intentando alcanzar el objeto de su deseo, pero al penetrar con sus ojos la mirada de Amy, que parecía sonreír dichosa con ellos, bajó el brazo.  
  
-Yo iré.- Dijo Knuckles con la mirada baja. -Es hora de que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce.  
  
Como haciéndole caso, Eggman ayudó a Shadow a subir de nuevo al Eggwalker, llevándose al decrépito Dr. Nagai con ellos, que aunque intentaba blasfemar, la mordaza evitaba cualquier palabra, uno por uno fueron siguiendole, Tails, Sonic con Amy en brazos echándole un último vistazo a aquella quimera que en antaño fue su hermano, y Metal Sonic tras ellos.  
  
continuará... 


	13. Capítulo 12 Dulces lágrimas

Cap 12  
  
Aún había tiempo, Rouge entró en aquella sala oculta tras mover una palanca que parecía una esquina de un cuadro, sólo esperaba que aquellos archivos que le estaba trasmitiendo a Tails no fuesen en vano, que la trasmisión de datos llegase bien, de todas formas estaba en paz consigo misma porque sabía que esa información alegraría a Sonic y Amy.  
  
-Bien...- Se dijo a sí misma. -A buscar la perla que falta...  
  
Se colocó bien aquel visor especial, todo quedó con luz verde, podía ver las trampas, le embriagaba la sensación que le daba todo aquello, respiró hondo, en un par de saltitos llegó hasta una parte perfectamente disimulada como una pared normal y corriente, con su visor podía distinguir el diminuto botón que habría el compartimento secreto.  
  
-Tanta protección con esto y las perlas roja y azul a mano para que las usase ese erizo rojo...  
  
Allí se encontraba una perla violeta bien protegida, sólo una palanca en el lateral la dejaba desprotegida, así que Rouge apartó su visor, cogió con una mano la palanca, mirando a la perla, aquello parecía una máquina de bolas de chicle.  
  
-¿Por qué les gustarán tanto estas cosas a los científicos? Eggman con su tragaperras de selección de robot, y éste con una máquina de bolas de chicle para las perlas... ahhh... ojalá pudiese quedármela... bueno, yo ya tengo mi recompensa.  
  
Intentó imaginarse las caras de Sonic y Amy al leer los archivos, a su vez, ella sonrió, ahora tenía que coger aquella perla violeta y salir pitando de allí, era fácil, tenía el tiempo ya calculado, así que comenzó a tirar de la palanca, pero la palanca no se movió.  
  
-¿Qué demonios?- Se quejó Rouge.  
  
Cogió la palanca con ambas manos, siguió haciendo fuerza, porque ella era muy fuerte, pero la palanca ni tembló, siguió tirando cada vez con más fuerza, apoyó sus pies en la pared, estiró hasta que cayó de culo al suelo, se puso a blasfemar, miró a donde estaba la perla, saltó y le dio una patada, pero el material tampoco se inmutó, le dio otra patada a la palanca, tampoco se movió.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?- Se preguntó a sí misma.  
  
Siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez, volvió a coger la palanca con sus manos, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡suelta esa joya YA!- Gritó.  
  
Una mano se puso en su hombro, se asustó y se giró, era Knuckles, la miraba dulcemente, ocultando una risita.  
  
-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Knuckles. -Creo que te entiendo...  
  
El equidna puso sus manos al lado de las de Rouge, juntos hicieron fuerza, la palanca empezaba a ceder, a Rouge se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la perla cayendo, se soltó de la palanca ya bajada y cogió la perla en el aire, la abrazó y la metió en su mochila.  
  
-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí...- Comenzó a decir Rouge.  
  
Knuckles no la dejó seguir, le cogió la mano y comenzó a estirar de ella, era consciente de que no podían quedarse ahí ni un minuto más, Rouge se ruborizó por aquello, el simple hecho de que viniese a buscarla ya le alegraba, al parecer había dejado un poco de lado aquello de que no podían seguir juntos, quizás su plan había funcionado, pero antes de poder decir nada, hubo la primera explosión, Knuckles se paró en seco, se giró hacia Rouge como en cámara lenta, ella le miró con expresión triste, y se abrazaron.  
  
Por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, Sonic comenzó a caminar con Amy en brazos, Metal Sonic a su espalda, no era que no se fiase de él lo suficiente como para dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás, el hecho de que se interesase por Amy le protegía y le ponía en peligro a la vez.  
  
-¡Metaruuu!- Llamó animada Amy. -¿Aún llevas "la estufa" incorporada? Aquí hace frío...  
  
Cuando Amy le guiñó un ojo a Metal Sonic, éste giró levemente la cara, como ruborizándose.  
  
-Emi, para ya, que se le van a recalentar los circuitos...- Bromeó Sonic.  
  
Pero Metal Sonic no era lo que le llamaba la atención, ahora que Sonic estaba quieto, bajo el umbral, no podía evitar pensar en que Knuckles se había ido solo, era lo que él quería, pero a Sonic no le parecía bien, era muy cabezota y con palabras no podría hacerle entender que había gastado demasiada energía luchando contra Speed.  
  
-Metaru,- Se giró hacia el robot. -cuida de Emi...  
  
Tras esto se la dejó coger en brazos.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Sonic?- Le llamó Tails.  
  
-No puedo dejar así al cabeza de chorlito, conociéndole seguro que tarda demasiado discutiendo con Rouge, como siempre.- Bromeó Sonic moviendo los brazos. -Prometo volver...- Sonic sonrió.  
  
-¡Por mí no vuelvas!- Gritó Eggman sin mirarle.  
  
-¡Oh, descuida! Por ti no lo haré, es más, lo que deberías hacer es desaparecer una temporada con ese asilo andante que llevas...- Sonic señaló el Eggwalker.  
  
Shadow se giró hacia Sonic con mala cara, no le hacía nada de gracia aquella risita de Sonic, Eggman estuvo blasfemando apoyándose sobre la cabeza del viejo Nagai, que lloraba a mares con cara de "¿por qué a mí?". Un ruido extraño, de algo arrastrándose, llamó la atención del erizo azul, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algo parecido a tentáculos le había rodeado una pierna, un brazo y la cintura, gritó intentando liberarse, pero le arrastró unos pasos, desde el suelo, lo que quedaba de Speed se acercaba, reptando, manteniéndose vivo de locura, con su brazo mutante alargado, sus dedos desproporcionados, sus uñas puntiagudas, agarrando a Sonic.  
  
-Esto no acabará así, no puede... ya es demasiado tarde, todo este sufrimiento no será en vano... ¡Si yo caigo caerás conmigo!- Gritó Speed con sus pupilas dilatadas.  
  
-¡Eggman, dispara!- Gritó Tails, refiriéndose al líquido creado por ambos.  
  
Pero Eggman no se movió, su disculpa fue que el mismo Tails había neutralizado sus cañones, Tails hizo saltar su Cyclone, acercándose a Sonic, pero cuando intentó disparar también tenía los suyos inutilizados, Speed le vio y lanzó uno de sus dedos hacia él.  
  
-¡Tails!- Gritó Sonic.  
  
El Cyclone resbalo por el suelo intentando detenerse, pero el dedo no le alcanzó, estaba muy lejos aún, eso le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio tanto a Sonic como a Tails, mas enfureció a Speed, que alzó levemente a Sonic a pesar de sus sacudidas y sus intentos de evasión, Shadow quiso ir, pero Eggman le agarró del hombro y le volvió a sentar.  
  
-Sonikku... mi héroe... no...- Susurró Amy asustada.  
  
Metal Sonic clavó sus ojos brillantes en ella, aquella expresión decía tanto, cerró los suyos propios, sus metálicos ojos, rozando con su frente el flequillo de ella.  
  
-Yo también puedo ser un héroe...- Le susurró al oído.  
  
Todo fue rápido, la dejó en el suelo y se interpuso entre el ataque de Speed y Sonic, agarrando con sus manos aquel pincho que se dirigía directo a Sonic, por un momento le detuvo.  
  
-¡Metal Sonic, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- Le gritó Eggman.  
  
-¡Yo soy como Sonic, tenemos la misma onda de pensamiento!- Metal Sonic hacía fuerza apretando sus manos en aquel pincho que intentaba clavarse en él también. -¡Mira!- Giró la cara hacia Amy. -yo también soy un héroe...  
  
Pero el pincho retrocedió y se lanzó de nuevo, atravesando a Metal Sonic, aunque se detuvo de nuevo ante Sonic, que había cerrado los ojos apretando los dientes, abrió un ojo fijándose en la fuerza que estaba haciendo Metal Sonic para detener aquel ataque, ahora él también estaba ligeramente en alto, había clavado sus puntiagudos dedos plateados en el de Speed, haciéndole gritar y evitando que avanzase, giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada a Sonic lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarle del agarre de Speed. Tails activó un mecanismo en el Cyclone y cogió a Sonic en el aire en el último momento, temblando el suelo con la primera explosión del laboratorio.  
  
-Esto ya se acaba, así que ve a por el equidna...- Dijo Metal Sonic comenzando a brillar cada vez más.  
  
Sonic se levantó a duras penas, asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo con su velocidad habitual. Metal Sonic sonrió, Speed había penetrado justo en el centro del núcleo de su potenciador de velocidad, lo estaba acelerando él mismo, dándole primero un ligero calambre a Speed que, por mucho que intentó apartarlo no logró zafarse de los metálicos dedos de Metal Sonic, estaba comenzando a sangrar; ambos gritaron sintiendo la fuerte descarga, el brazo de Speed una vez más volvió a su tamaño, pero esta vez él mismo se deshizo, dejando caer el cuerpo de Metal Sonic, vacío, inerte, frío como el robot que era. Tails saltó del Cyclone, lentamente se acercó a Metal Sonic, fue a tocarlo con la mano.  
  
-¡No te acerques!- La voz autoritaria de Eggman le hizo dar un bote. -Es mi creación y está bajo mi custodia...  
  
Todos quedaron callados, viendo a Eggman acercarse y coger cuidadosamente a Metal Sonic en brazos, yéndose con el Eggwalker hacia la salida, Tails se le quedó mirando, murmurando para sí mismo "¿qué fue lo que te pasó?" sin encontrar el motivo por el que la ciencia se había vuelto locura. Amy subió al Cyclone:  
  
-¡Teirusu, salgamos de aquí! Sonic es muy rápido... nos estará esperando fuera...  
  
Tails asintió, recogió algo del suelo y subió también.  
  
-No toques los mandos.- Le dijo a Amy. -Sigamos a "la dama voluntaria de la cruz roja"- Rió refiriéndose a Eggman cargando en el Eggwalker con Metal Sonic y Shadow.  
  
A toda velocidad llegó Sonic a donde se encontraban Knuckles y Rouge, era extraño, no sabía dónde podían estar, sin embargo algo le había guiado hasta ahí, no estaba seguro, una sombra, una energía, algo, no le echó más cuentas, lo importante era que había llegado, allí estaban, se detuvo, les vio abrazados, se acercó rápidamente y les cogió a cada uno de una mano.  
  
-¡Sonic!- Se impresionó Knuckles.  
  
-Deja los "mimitos" para luego...- Le guiñó un ojo Sonic a Knuckles.  
  
Rouge no supo qué decir, pero la esperanza la inundó, sabía que el erizo podía llegar a ser muy rápido, quizás aún quedase esperanza, apretó la mano y se dejó llegar. Otra explosión, una tras otra en distintas secciones, desgraciadamente una les cortó el paso.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Knuckles soltándose de Sonic, cogiendo disimuladamente la mano de Rouge.  
  
Sonic se quedó pensativo, sintió algo penetrando en él, todo se puso oscuro, la imagen llegaba a él como en una película, en tercera persona, cuando dentro de aquella cápsula en ARK casi acaban con él.  
  
-Puedes usar cualquier poder... eres el canalizador de energía perfecto...  
  
En aquel entonces pudo usar la Chaos Emerald.  
  
-¿Shadow?- Preguntó en su mente Sonic.  
  
Volvió a la realidad.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?- Como en un "deja vu" Knuckles se soltó de Sonic y se cogió a Rouge.  
  
Sonic se fijó en lo que llevaba Rouge, en su mochila, sintió un poder enorme ahí dentro.  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntó Sonic pensativo.  
  
-¿Uh? Ah... es la perla violeta...- Rouge la sacó.  
  
Sonic se la arrebató, le dio un par de vueltas.  
  
-¡Bien!- Se giró hacia la dirección de salida. -Rouge, agárrate a mí, y tú Knuckles, a ella.  
  
-¡Ni hablar! Yo no te voy a...  
  
-Vaya... bueno... pues que Knuckles se agarre a mí... que le vamos a hacer...- Bromeó Sonic.  
  
Puso la perla delante de él, se concentró, salió casi por instinto, tenía razón, podía usar cualquier poder si se lo proponía, la perla comenzó a brillar y les desplazó por sí misma velozmente.  
  
Desde fuera podían ver las explosiones.  
  
-Espero que Sonic esté bien.- Dijo Tails.  
  
-Es un erizo difícil de matar...- Añadió Shadow.  
  
Eggman se había ido, pero Shadow, que ya se había recuperado, se había quedado con Tails y con Amy, curioso de ver cómo salía de aquello el erizo azul.  
  
-¡Volverá!- Dijo Amy poniéndose ante ellos. -Él lo dijo y lo cumplirá, las promesas hay que cumplirlas, ¿verdad, Shadow?  
  
Shadow sonrió a la muchacha rosa, tan entusiasta y llena de vida, sabía que volvería. Amy miró al cielo azul, claro y despejado.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? Ya no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado ahí dentro, horas, días...  
  
-No exageres, sí que han pasado varias horas, ya estamos casi al medio día del 30... vaya... nos hemos saltado la juerga...  
  
-Como si esto no hubiese sido suficiente...- Dijo Shadow.  
  
-¡Más importante es preparar la de mañana!- Dijo entusiasmada Amy.  
  
Una gran luz acompañada de un estruendo les llamó la atención, rodando por el suelo cayó Sonic, que se miraba la mano.  
  
-¡Sonikku!- Amy corrió a abrazar a Sonic.  
  
-¡Joder, Knuckles y Rouge se soltaron por el camino!  
  
De una parte derruida se levantó Rouge, sacó su pié de debajo de una piedra con un gesto de dolor, cogió una vara metálica de los restos del suelo y se apoyó en ella, intentando caminar, miró hacia arriba.  
  
-Esta luz seguro que molesta a Knuckles...  
  
En otra parte derruida salió de entre los escombros a base de golpes el equidna, se sacudió, estaba bien, algo débil pero bien, comenzó a acelerarse su respiración cuando miró a su alrededor, se soltó de Sonic al notar que Rouge se soltaba de él, pero ahora no la veía, comenzó a buscar, a llamarla, "Ten cuidado, porque si no la cuidas puedes perderla para siempre..." aquello que le dijo Shadow se instaló en su cabeza, no podía pasar aquello, apretó los puños, sintiéndose tan mal en ese momento, como si fuese a estallar, comenzó a correr, a seguir gritando su nombre, se tuvo que detener, con la voz quebrada, cayó de rodillas al suelo dando un puñetazo a aquellos restos, apoyó sus manos al lado de donde había dado el puñetazo, dos círculos se oscurecieron en el suelo, primero uno y luego otro, sus lágrimas, las primeras que derramaba por ella.  
  
-¿Knuckles?- Se oyó una voz algo alejada.  
  
El equidna levantó la vista, Rouge estaba de pie aferrada a aquella barra metálica, se cruzaron sus miradas, salieron corriendo casi a la vez hasta encontrarse, Rouge había lanzado su bastón improvisado y cojeó hasta él.  
  
-No quiero que nos volvamos a separar...- Sollozó Knuckles.  
  
Y Rouge le besó, que aunque ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no las derramó, se sentía tan dichosa de ver por fin al guardián llorando por ella que sólo pudo llenarle de besos.  
  
-¿Ya estáis otra vez?- Rió Sonic.  
  
Se unió el grupo de nuevo.  
  
-Por cierto Shadow...- Comenzó Sonic. -gracias, me has ayudado dos veces ya hoy...  
  
-¿? No sé a qué te refieres...- Shadow se rascó la cabeza. -Tú me cogiste de la mano cuando luché con Speed por primera vez.  
  
-No es verdad, yo no te vi luchar con él, estaba en otro lugar, tú ayudaste cuando Knuckles venció su disparo y luego me recordaste lo de ARK para que usase la perla violeta...  
  
-¿La qué?  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, luego le quitaron importancia y se fueron riendo. Shadow les dejó ir, se quedó en el sitio, esperando.  
  
-¿Bien?- Dijo Shadow sin girarse. -¿Me vas a decir quién eres?  
  
De detrás del erizo negro apareció otro erizo, algo parecido a él, dos púas hacia abajo y una hacia arriba, color azul oscuro en ellas y ojos verdes.  
  
-Digamos que me llaman "Spike Mellow"- Dijo aquel erizo con bigote quitándose el sombrero.  
  
Shadow se giró y le observó, aquella enorme cicatriz le delataba.  
  
-O... Nicolás Rose... ¿no preferirías ir con Sonic y Amy?  
  
-Nah,- Sonrió Spike -Todos pensaron que morí cuando me dieron aquel golpe, y eso fue lo que me salvó de los experimentos, la amnesia hizo el resto, no soy quien para entrar de nuevo en sus vidas...  
  
-De todas formas, gracias.  
  
Tras aquello, Shadow se fue, dejando al mayor de los Rose observando lo que había causado la locura de su hermano.  
  
-Descansad en paz, Cristian y Elliot...- Se despidió de lo que fueron sus hermanos.  
  
Fin...? 


	14. Epílogo Cumpliendo un deseo

Epílogo  
  
Como si nada hubiese pasado, el mundo siguió igual, era 31 por la noche y todos los que desconocían los hechos festejaban dichosos, más jóvenes por la calle, más bocinas de coche sonaban, todos preparando el gran momento, incluso Tails corría de un lado a otro mirando que no fallase nada, preparando su gran sorpresa, que nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué era, por el momento se conformaron en coger cada uno su cucurucho con uvas.  
  
-Lástima que ahora seamos pocos...- Dijo Amy.  
  
Había muchos amigos en la fiesta, pero las grandes ausencias se hacían notar, pues en la Isla Flotante, Rouge y Knuckles, sentados sobre la Master Emerald, entrelazaban sus brazos bebiendo cava; en el Eggman HQ sentados a una mesa discutían Eggman y Nagai, al parecer no se odiaban tanto como para matarse el uno al otro, pero sí lo suficiente como para pasarse la velada discutiendo; un poco más apartado estaba Shadow, comiendo tranquilamente los típicos tallarines en bote preparados; desde su nuevo hogar, con su nueva identidad, Vlad miraba la televisión con todo preparado ya, se limpió las gafas ansioso de que el presentador terminase de explicar que las uvas no se comen en los cuartos, algo que cada año alguien pasaba por alto y en cuanto sonaban empezaba a engullir uvas entre los gritos de la compañía; aquel tal Spike Mellow llegó a su casa ese mismo día, su mujer le había recibido emocionada, pero a la vez enfadada.  
  
-¿Dónde habías estado? Te fuiste sin decirme nada...- Preguntó la mujer de ojos azules.  
  
-Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de mi pasado, pero no te preocupes, no volveré a irme.  
  
Spike sonrió, puso su mano en el vientre embarazado de su mujer, notó dento aquel ser vivo y sonrió.  
  
-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeñín?- Tonteó Spike.  
  
-Jaja, estate quieto.- Rió su mujer. -El niño está bien, no se ha movido de ahí.  
  
-Ya tengo un nombre para él... Elliot.- Dijo Spike susurrando el nombre de su hermano.  
  
-¿Elliot? No conozco a ninguno... servirá.- Su mujer sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Spike Mellow también sonrió, se abrazó a ella y se besaron.  
  
-¡Prepararooos!- Gritó Tails a pleno pulmón.  
  
Todos en aquella fiesta se juntaron, murmurando por lo bajo algunos, siguiendo por la gran pantalla los cuartos, hasta llegar a las campanadas, comiendo una uva por campanada, algunos más rápido que otros, hasta llegar a la doceava campanada, allí todos aplaudieron y gritaron jubilosos, besuquearon todas las mejillas y estrecharon todas las manos, Amy buscó ansiosa a Sonic, que estaba riendo con un comentario de un compañero, hasta que se fijó en ella, sonrió dulcemente al verla cruzarse con todos para ir hasta él.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo, Emi...- Dijo tiernamente el erizo azul.  
  
Ella se detuvo ante él, con el corazón acelerado.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo... Sonikku...- Le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
Le besó en la mejilla, él hizo lo mismo, tomando su cara con las manos, recordando aquello que venía en los archivos que le pasó Rouge, informes que indicaban que genéticamente Sonic y Amy no eran hermanos, a Sonic sólo le había quedado la apariencia física exterior de su antiguo yo, parecido a Cristian como dos gotas de agua, pero de todas formas habían dejado de tener los mismos genes, cosa que les alegró mucho, y no era que lo hubiesen hablado mucho, Sonic no le había contado nada sobre sus sentimientos, no era del tipo de chico sentimental que lo explicaba todo poéticamente, más bien dejaba que sus gestos hablasen por él, sus miradas cruzadas, sus sonrisas, el que hubiesen llegado a la fiesta cogidos de la mano había dicho mucho, con ese gesto en mente se sintió bien, y eso fue lo que hizo que no se separase mucho de ella al darle el beso en la mejilla, como atraído por un fuerte imán, se volvió a acercar a ella, cerrando ambos los ojos mientras ladeaban sus cabezas, en ese momento un estruendo les separó, Sonic miró a todos lados asustado, luego se echó a reír viendo a todo el mundo mirando hacia arriba y aplaudiendo.  
  
-¡Así que esa era la sorpresa!- Gritó intentando cesar su risa.  
  
Cogió a Amy de la mano y velozmente subieron al tejado, solos, mirando al cielo, la rodeó con el brazo, en el cielo se veían fuegos artificiales de muchos colores, haciendo estrellas brillantes, simulando palmeras, bolas giratorias, y en letras ponían "Feliz año nuevo, familia" un mensaje que era válido para todos los que miraban, teniendo todos algún que otro familiar de sangre o no en el que pensar.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó Eggman.  
  
-¿No lo ves? Como tallarines...- Respondió Shadow acabando el bote.  
  
-No sé en qué pensaba Gerald cuando creó "eso"...- Dijo Nagai a sus espaldas señalando a Shadow con el dedo.  
  
-Vuélveme a llamar "eso" y te quedarás sin dedos con los que señalar...- Su mirada roja despedía un brillo despectivo.  
  
-¡Anda!- Se oyó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Metal?- Dijo Shadow acercándose al robot reconstruido.  
  
-Mira allí...  
  
Leyeron el mensaje en el cielo.  
  
-Familia...- Murmuró Shadow, luego por lo bajo. -Feliz año nuevo, Maria.  
  
Metal Sonic se le quedó mirando un rato, él que estaba con los codos apoyados en el marco, se fijó en cómo Shadow no dejaba su pose altiva, solemne, rió en su interior recordando a Sonic quejarse de que últimamente el robot se parecía más a Shadow, pero él mismo pensó en su interior "estoy en la misma onda que Sonic..." por el fondo oyeron discutir de nuevo a Eggman y Nagai.  
  
-Oh, cállate ya, viejo.- Le discutió Eggman.  
  
-¿Viejo?- Se enfadó Nagai.  
  
-Es verdad, viejo no, ¡Decrépito! Cuando nació mi abuelo ya eras viejo.  
  
-¡Eres un exagerado! Es verdad que yo estuve durante el proyecto Shadow, pero entonces era joven... lo que pasa que hago mucho Tai-chi, no como tú, que estás viejo, estropeado, gordo...  
  
Y así estuvieron un rato más...  
  
-Mira, eso es obra de Tails, seguro.- Dijo el equidna. -¿Me oyes? ¿se puede saber qué haces ahora?  
  
-Le saco brillo a la esmeralda maestra...- Dijo Rouge sonriendo.  
  
-Oh, vamos, deja eso un poco...- La convenció Knuckles con su sonrisa.  
  
Ella dejó su tarea y se volvió a sentar a su lado, ahora en la escalera, mirando los reflejos de colores en el cielo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, que la rodeó con el brazo acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.  
  
-¿No quieres ponerte más cómoda?- Insinuó el equidna.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, el guardián va a dejar su trabajo por un momento...- Se burló Rouge sentándose sobre Knuckles.  
  
-Si tú puedes dejar de sacarle brillo a las joyas un momento, pues yo puedo tomarme un descanso...  
  
Tras aquello e intercambiar varias miradas pícaras y sonrisas maliciosas, se besaron apasionadamente, Rouge volvió a rodearle con sus negras alas, dejando de banda sonora el sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo mientras se procesaban su amor.  
  
Vlad también miraba por la ventana, pero no a los fuegos artificiales, veía a los vecinos en la terraza con sus tres hijos, dos niños y una niña pequeña, los tres jugando, felices, sonrió, por un momento les recordó a Elliot, Cristian y Amy cuando aún eran inocentes, sin poder corromper, y suspiró por la nostalgia que le traían los recuerdos de los tres pequeños erizos jugando en el laboratorio antes de los experimentos.  
  
-Quizás sea hora de rehacer mi vida, dejar de pensar en el pasado y formar mi propia familia.- Pensó el científico en voz alta.  
  
Entre un fuego artificial y otro se besaban Spike y su mujer, se separó de ella para tocar el vientre de su mujer de nuevo, le encantaba aquella sensación, a pesar de lo que pasó de niño, el que el padre de la que ahora era su mujer le recogiese y le enseñase todo lo que ahora sabía le había ayudado mucho, sin odios ni venganzas, de verdad que habría querido que su hermano Elliot hubiese reaccionado antes, pero ya había pasado todo y deseó paz para el espíritu de su hermano.  
  
Amy apoyó tímidamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sonic, que aún la rodeaba con el brazo, él la miró.  
  
-Estás muy guapa...- Dijo Sonic.  
  
Ella se ruborizó, llevaba unos pantalones de salir finos y azules, una blusa de cuello sin mangas amarillita, una pulsera de perlas, unos pendientes de adornos dorados, los labios pintados, ligero maquillaje en la cara, y su querido colgante con la foto de Sonic dentro, Tails se lo devolvió, lo había recogido de al lado del cuerpo de Speed.  
  
-Gracias...- Medio susurró Amy.  
  
Sonic la abrazó, haciendo que se ruborizase más, ella murmuró "mi ensueño de navidad..." él ocultó su risa, haciendo como si no la hubiese oído, se separó ligeramente de ella, esta vez ya sin que nadie pudiese interrumpirles, improvisado como si lo hubiesen planeado, se besaron, rozaron sus labios suavemente, de una forma muy natural, algo que ambos deseaban desde hacía ya tiempo, y con el eco de los fuegos artificiales y el jolgorio de fondo, continuaron hasta la madrugada.  
  
FIN 


End file.
